Untruths
by CouchCoach
Summary: After being let down and hurt by someone in her life, Callie's mom suggests that she get away for awhile to find out some truths about herself and the people that surround her. Arizona needs to get away from the stress that is her life lately, but can't. Maybe with her new neighbor Callie she can find a little bit of the escape she's been needing, even if it's only two doors down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, ABC, Disney, any of their affiliates, characters and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Italics are thoughts/flashbacks/emphasis in a sentence.**

* * *

Callie huffed into the phone that was wedged between her ear and her shoulder, "But why does he have to make it so obvious?"

Her mother's voice could be heard responding to her through the phone's speaker, "Mija, it's not the best neighborhood and…"

Callie chuckled, "Mama, it's a perfectly safe neighborhood...maybe not what we're used to, but perfectly fine. And wasn't this your idea?"

"It was, but only because I saw how hurt you were mija. I wanted...I want you to truly be happy."

Although her mother couldn't see her, Callie wore a bright smile, "Thank you mama. I'm excited. I think this is just what I need for now."

"And I am excited for you, but I'm also worried. We've never been apart. I know you're just a drive away, but still."

"I'll be fine mama."

"I know." Lucia answered, then heard a small grunt from her daughter. "Do you need help carrying up the boxes? Luis is right across the street in his, according to you, conspicuous black car, with the even more conspicuous tinted windows."

Callie laughed, "I will take a picture for you later so you can see how right I am about the car. I am moving boxes though so I have to let you go. Love you."

"Love you too mija. Be safe and call me tonight once you've settled. Remember, Luis is ri..."

"...right across the street." Callie rolled her eyes. "I got it. Love you. We'll talk tonight."

Her mother gave her one last goodbye and the brunette hung up. She tucked her phone into the back pocket of her jeans as she attempted to balance one more box atop the one already being held against her right arm, her stomach, and her car. She quickly brought up her left hand to grab the bottom box and nuzzled the second box against her own chin.

"Shit. I didn't think this through." She mumbled when she realized that now she could not shut the trunk of her car.

"Need some help?"

Callie's head turned at the melodic voice that had just offered her some help. Her sharp movement caused the box that she had been balancing against her chin to fall to the ground.

"Oh jeez, I am so sorry." The blonde woman, who had caught Callie's attention in more ways than one, apologized as she dropped to the ground to pick up the box.

As the blonde grabbed the box for her new neighbor, she made a face when she heard a clinking noise escape it's interior.

"That does not sound too good." She was apologetic as she looked toward the owner of the box. Clearly something had broken. She smirked in amusement as the woman in front of her had yet to speak.

"Huh mmm." She cleared her throat in hopes of bringing the woman out of her daze.

It must've of worked because she saw as the beautiful brunette visibly shook her head and made eye contact with her. Arizona swallowed thickly as the most beautiful set of chestnut brown eyes, adorned with sweeping lashes, stared back at her.

"What?" The brunette asked.

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle as the woman still hadn't caught on to the fact that she had damaged the contents of her box.

"Whatever was in here?" Arizona gestured with her chin to the box in her hands. "I think it's broken now."

The brunette knitted her eyebrows at the blonde's statement as she tried to remember exactly what was in the box.

Arizona felt the need to keep talking, "Or, maybe it was broken before?" She nervously shrugged.

"Although, that would be odd, to have something broken and bringing it all packed up as if…" She continued.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow.

"But not unheard of. To each its own, you know?" Arizona finished up.

Callie smirked.

"...and I'm babbling." The blonde worriedly whispered. She mentally chastised herself. She was usually more put together, especially around beautiful women. It's just that she had been going through a lot lately. With her boards coming up and everything that was going on with Tim and Danny. She found herself...not being...herself?

"Now that I've made a great first impression." She offered another apologetic smile towards the brunette. "May I help you take some of these to your apartment?" Arizona motioned her head in the direction of the rest of the contents in the brunette's trunk. It contained mainly boxes, but a few suitcases, duffle bags, and a backpack, were mixed in.

"Sure. That would be great." The brunette eagerly accepted the help. "I'm uh…" Callie stopped herself as she remembered the whole point of her move. Before leaving home today she had decided that she didn't want to give people her real name for now, but one look at the pretty blonde and she caved.

"Callie." She finished up and stuck out her free hand for the blonde to shake. Supplying her nickname would be okay, wouldn't it? She was sure there were plenty of people named Callie.

"Arizona Robbins." The blonde advised.

The women giggled at the awkward shake because Callie had stuck out her left hand.

"Let's uh...let's readjust some things." Arizona stated as she reached into Callie's trunk. She grabbed a duffle bag and placed the strap over Callie's head. The brunette moved her arms a bit, while still holding the original box she had grabbed. Arizona made sure to smooth the strap across the woman's chest. She felt Callie's breath hitch at the touch. Arizona looked up at her and smiled.

She then reached in and grabbed a backpack for herself to carry. She thought about perhaps adding a duffle bag to her own load, but realized that might be over zealous. She settled instead on just readjusting the box with the broken items against her hip and arm and closed the trunk of Callie's car with her free hand. Giving each of them two heavy articles to carry in.

"I should've probably made sure you had the key before doing that." Arizona stated as an afterthought.

Callie chuckled in response, "They're in my pocket. That would have sucked though and I would've totally gotten you kicked off the welcoming committee."

Arizona let out a small laugh, enjoying the easy banter with Callie.

"After you." She gestured so that Callie could walk in front of her, partly because she didn't know what apartment the woman was headed to, and mainly because she wanted to watch the woman walk. Something about a woman's hips swaying as she walks that would drive Arizona wild, but not in a pervy way.

They made it to the elevator, Callie doing her best not to embarrass herself by slipping or stumbling the whole time she walked in front of the blonde. The simple task only becoming harder as the weight of the box in her arms and the duffle bag she was carrying got heavier with every passing minute.

"I'm usually better at shaking hands." Callie felt the need to clarify as they were now riding the elevator up to the fifth floor. Her gaze fixed upon the numbers of the elevator lighting up every time they passed a floor.

Arizona smiled, "Oh, well...that's good to know. Had me worried there, cause you know...it is a lost art lately...the oh so simple act of hand shaking." She teased as she looked towards the other woman.

"Hahaha." Callie advised unphased, her eyes finally turning towards the blonde.

Arizona gave her a playful wink. Callie swallowed thickly at the action. Arizona winking was sexy as hell.

"This you?" Arizona asked as the elevator dinged and they got off.

"Yeah." Callie confirmed, upset that their time together was going to be short lived.

Arizona smiled, "I actually live right over there." She pointed two doors down on the opposite side of Callie's.

"We're neighbors!" Callie stated, a little too excited she realized.

Arizona smiled at the brunette's enthusiasm, "Looks that way."

They stayed staring at each other for a few minutes. Silently appraising each other's beauty. Arizona realized that Callie seemed nervous...and it was cute.

"Do you need me to get the key from your pocket?" She asked after awhile.

Callie let out a nervous chuckle, "Right...the key. Umm, it's in my back right pocket."

Arizona fixed the box she was carrying against her hip once again, the noise it made caused the women to let out a laugh.

"I really hope it's not like some priceless antique or something." Arizona advised as she fished the key from Callie's pocket.

"I honestly have no clue what's in there." Callie hadn't done the packing. Her maid had done it, but that was not something she would be divulging. And although she had been standing right there checking in on things as the packing was being done, she really couldn't remember what that particular box held.

Arizona opened Callie's door and the women stepped in. Arizona's eyes glanced around the apartment, and thank God because that way she wouldn't notice Callie doing the same. The brunette's assistant had rented the space. Callie hadn't set foot in it. She had input on the type of furniture she wanted and the paint colors, but she had not physically seen the final product.

"Is here good?" Arizona pointed to the brunette's couch to see if she could drop the backpack and the box she was carrying.

"Yeah. Perfect." Callie advised as she made her way further into the apartment and dropped her items near the hall's entry way.

Arizona's eyes continued to scan her surroundings.

"What?" Callie asked. Her voice amused.

"Nothing." Arizona half shrugged. "It's just...it's frowny."

Callie opened her mouth wide in mock offense, "It's not frowny. It's...it's badass."

"It's the Bat Cave, Callie. You live in the Bat Cave."

"It's modern...and edgy...sleek."

"And frowny." Arizona nodded as she gave Callie a sympathetic smile.

Callie let out a small laugh, "Fine...you win. It's frowny."

The blonde shrugged with playful smugness.

"Aunt Arizona?" A small voice called from the door. A young boy, around eight or nine years old, if Callie had to guess, was peeking his head into her apartment.

"Hey bud." Arizona's voice softened as she quickly walked to greet him, ruffling his blonde locks when she reached him.

"Where's grandma?" She asked.

"In the hall. She told me to see what was going on." He whispered none to quietly.

Callie pursed her lips as he spoke with his aunt but hadn't peeled his curious gaze off of her.

Arizona closed her eyes, slightly embarrassed at her nephew's statement.

"Who is she?" The little boy pointed towards Callie.

"It's rude to point bud. And she, is our new neighbor, Callie." Arizona stated as she waved an opened hand towards where Callie stood behind her couch.

"Hi Miss Callie."

"Hi...uh…" Callie trailed off. Arizona hadn't called him by his name yet.

"Daniel, but everyone calls him Danny." Arizona supplied.

"Yeah, everyone calls me Danny." He parroted.

Callie chuckled at the cuteness, "Well Danny, it's nice to meet you. And you can just call me Callie, okay?"

The little boy nodded.

"Do you mind if I…" Arizona directed her statement at Callie as she trailed off and pointed to the hall just outside Callie's front door.

"Oh sure. Of course." Callie waved her hand letting Arizona know it was fine if she had to leave to attend to Danny.

"Thanks." She gave Callie a grateful smile and started to lead Danny out by his shoulders.

The little boy turned in protest, "Wait! Grandma said she wanted to meet her."

Arizona's face turned beet red, "Danny, Callie is very busy. She's still moving and has a lot to unpack...and you mister, have homework. Plus I have to feed you."

"But, grandma said." He insisted.

"Come on, bud. We can visit with her another time."

Arizona turned to Callie and offered an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

"It's no problem."

"I should…" Arizona hooked her thumb behind her signaling yet again that she had to go.

"Or, ummm…" Callie didn't want the blonde to leave. "I could order pizza as a thank you for bringing up the boxes. That would take care of feeding him and um...us too. If you uh...don't mind that is...and if he's like...not allergic to pizza."

Arizona smiled at the brunette's nervous ramble, "I only carried a backpack and one box, which I caused damage to whatever was inside. I hardly deserve the pizza."

"No reason to let the kid starve." Callie smiled towards the two blondes. "Besides, I'm totally to blame for the dropped box. I was trying to be Superwoman."

Arizona's mind briefly wandered to Callie in a superhero costume, "I distracted you."

In more ways than you know. Callie thought. "Maybe you can make it up to me by helping me with the rest of my things?" Callie's eyes pleaded with the blonde.

Arizona smiled, "Deal."

"Yes!" Danny jumped up in excitement as he pumped his fists, causing Arizona and Callie to chuckle.

"Go do your homework bud and I will let you know when the pizza is here."

Danny nodded and ran out of the apartment.

"Thanks." Arizona whispered to Callie. It was rare when she could treat Danny to things. Her school loans had been kicking her ass, then Tim's medical bills started to pile up, and it just hadn't been easy for her to give Danny small indulgences as of late.

"No, thank you. I mean, I still have a lot to unpack. Your help and Danny's will go a long way."

Arizona smiled at the brunette's statement.

"Arizona, dear."

Arizona rolled her eyes when she heard her mother's voice just outside the door. Callie chuckled at the action.

"She's dying to come in here and be nosey." The blonde advised the brunette.

Callie shrugged, "So let her in already." She teased.

Arizona shook her head, "Ooookaaaayy." She stated in a sing song voice. "I tried to warn ya."

"Mo…" Before Arizona could get out the invite, the older woman was inside the apartment.

"Hi honey." Barbara advised as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm Barbara Robbins. Arizona's mother and Danny's grandmother. It's so nice to meet you." She walked towards Callie, her hand stuck out for the brunette to shake.

Callie smiled and was about to reach over to take the older woman's hand when Arizona caught her attention.

The blonde had her right arm stuck straight up in the air as she pointed to her right hand with her left pointer finger all the while mouthing, "Don't forget it's this one."

Callie shook her head in amusement and Arizona couldn't help but wink yet again.

Yup, Callie still found Arizona winking sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, ABC, Disney, any of their affiliates, characters and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

_**Italics are thoughts/flashbacks/emphasis in a sentence.**_

* * *

Callie scrambled around her apartment. She was running late. She rolled her eyes as her mother's ringtone echoed through the apartment. The woman had been calling her for the last half hour. Callie didn't want to answer until she was in her car and on the way to the office.

"Keys, purse, coffee, and…" She whispered a checklist to herself as she gathered the items needed to head out the door.

"Where is my computer?" She asked herself as she did a three hundred and sixty degree turn.

She spotted it and dashed towards the kitchen table where she saw it was actually being charged. She forgot she had left it charging last night. She hadn't been able to sleep last night. She wasn't used to the sounds of her new environment and so she decided to be productive and work until the late hours of the morning. She was literally on a little less than two hours of sleep. She put down her coffee tumbler and keys, unplugged the laptop, stuffed it and its charger in her bag, grabbed her keys and coffee once again, picked up her cell phone from the kitchen counter, and headed towards the door.

Her hands were full and she was having trouble closing the door behind her. A hand reached around and closed it for her.

"We have to stop meeting like this." The all too familiar voice teased.

Callie chuckled as she turned to meet Arizona's smiling face. Dimples on full display. Callie tilted her head slightly. She didn't remember spotting any dimples yesterday, but she was unnaturally glad they were there.

"Thank you for once again coming to my rescue." She whispered as her eyes slowly traveled the length of Arizona's face. If she missed the dimples, she wanted to know what else she might have missed. She stopped when she reached Arizona's lips.

Those same lips curled into a smile as Arizona noticed Callie checking her out. Her mother told her she didn't think Callie was into women, but Arizona begged to differ.

"I'm ready!" Danny's voice boomed through the hall. He had just ran out of his and Arizona's apartment. He spotted his new neighbor Callie and ran even faster. They had pizza last night at her place and he really liked the woman. She was very nice to him, his grandma, and his aunt. He wondered if his dad would like Callie.

"Hey, did you lock the door?" Arizona asked when he reached them in the hall. He nodded his head and proudly shook his key ring at her.

"His first key ring." Arizona quietly informed Callie. The brunette nodded in understanding.

Callie smiled at her little neighbor's enthusiasm, "Hi Danny. How's your morning?"

Arizona watched the interaction with a smile on her face. Danny had not stopped talking about Callie last night.

The little boy shrugged at Callie's question, "Okay I guess. Aunt Arizona makes me wake up too early."

The adults chuckled at the statement.

"I don't like us to be late, bud." Arizona stated.

"I know." He grumbled.

Callie smiled, "Well, I actually could use some help in that department. I couldn't sleep last night and now I am running impossibly late and my mo...boss keeps calling me. Speaking of which..." Callie trailed off. Her mom's ringtone sounded yet again at that very moment.

"Maybe Aunt Arizona could go over and wake you up like she does me?"

Arizona's face turned red and her eyes bulged as she nervously chuckled at Danny's suggestion, "I don't think Callie would…"

Callie smirked, "How does Aunt Arizona wake you up?" She directed the question at Danny, but her eyes never left Arizona's face seeing as how the woman seemed a bit embarrassed and nervous all of a sudden.

"She comes into my room and lays under the covers with me giving me kisses on my nose and and singing the wake up song."

Arizona closed her eyes and shook her head. She's told Danny not to be so chatty with just anyone. As the blonde opened her eyes she caught Callie's amused stare.

"I might take you up on your offer Danny, but only if Aunt Arizona wants to." The brunette husked, her eyes still firmly planted on the blonde's face.

Arizona took in a shaky breath, because '_Oh did she want to. She really, really wants to.'_.

"Although…" Callie trailed off as she leaned in towards Arizona and whispered in her ear, "...I'd probably want to stay in bed all day...and that would make us both late."

Arizona swallowed thickly as Callie pulled away with a smile.

"And you don't like to be late, right?" Callie asked as if she hadn't just flirted with Arizona minutes ago.

"Right." The blonde nervously whispered.

"Aunt Arizona?" Danny tried to catch his aunt's attention. She was in such a rush and now she's just standing here acting funny.

Arizona looked down towards her nephew, she let out a chuckle at the confused look on his face, "Sorry, bud. Let's go before me waking you up early goes to waste and we're both late for school and work." She held out her hand for Danny to take as she looked back at Callie, "I'll uh...I'll see you later?"

Callie nodded her head, "After work."

Arizona smiled as they said their goodbyes. She and Danny rushed towards the elevator sending enthusiastic waves to Callie, who still stood by her door.

Callie struggled for a few more minutes after they left as she readjusted her bag and coffee tumbler in order to be able to lock her door. She headed towards the elevator with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to come back home after work and spend time with Arizona and Danny.

* * *

"I'm late. I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night and so I stayed up late working for today's meeting, which is ironic because I think I missed it, right?" The brunette rushed out as she walked into her mother's office. She had tried to call the woman on the ride to work, but she hadn't answered.

Lucia looked up from her desk to find her youngest daughter out of breath, "Mija, sit down. It's okay. I postponed the meeting because I knew how important it was to you and that you've been working on the proposal for weeks."

Callie smiled at her mom as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, "Hi mama." She finally greeted the woman.

"Hi mija." The woman chuckled as she walked around to embrace her daughter. Callie leaned in to the hug and kiss being offered by her mother.

Lucia sat in the chair next to Callie's and lovingly patted her thigh, "What's this about not being able to sleep?"

Callie made a worried face, "I like the apartment and I don't want to move back home and I'm…"

"Calliope…" Lucia trailed off with a chuckle. "I'm not going to make you come back home. I know this is what you need right now. Plus, you're a grown adult. I'm just worried about you not sleeping, mija."

Callie nodded, "I...the sounds of the apartment where different. I could hear everything and…" Callie trailed off and nervously looked at her mom.

Lucia gave her a tender smile, "You've never been alone overnight?"

Callie nodded. She had always had her own room, but she always knew someone was home. Her parents, her sister, the wait staff. Someone was always home.

"Luis is…"

"Right across the street." Callie finished the sentence for her mother as she playfully rolled her eyes.

Lucia chuckled, "Alright, smartass. Let's see what you worked on for this meeting." Callie smiled as she took out her laptop and started showing her mom some of the ideas she had put together. They worked on it for a few hours until Aria came in to Lucia's office.

"Hey sis." Aria greeted as she walked up to Callie.

"Hey Aria." Callie got up and they gave each other a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, how was the new apartment?"

"It was...nice." Callie said with a little smile on her face as she sat back down.

Aria and Lucia shared a look.

"Nice? Nice how?" Aria asked.

"Nice...nice. I don't know. Nice." Callie shrugged.

"Do you like the neighbors? Are they nice...nice?" Aria asked. Callie could tell there was a little hint of playfulness there as her sister and her mother shared another look.

"Did Luis say anything to you guys?"

"Luis? What does Luis have to do with anything?" Aria asked innocently knowing the man had indeed texted her mother. He was there to make sure Callie was safe.

Callie shook her head, "Anyways...it was nice and that's all." She looked back towards her laptop.

Lucia smiled, "Does she play baseball?"

Callie's head snapped up, "What are you…? Baseball? What?"

Aria chuckled at the scene, "It's not, '_does she play baseball'_, mama. It's, '_does she bat for the same team'_."

Lucia seemed genuinely confused, "But doesn't Calliope like both teams? Wouldn't mine make more sense?"

Callie closed her eyes. It was going to be a long day at work.

* * *

"We have a new neighbor. Danny really likes her." Arizona stated. She was in Tim's hospital room. The man had his back to her and was ignoring her as he usually did.

"He's doing really great in school. I got his interim report a few days ago. I forgot to tell you. Sorry. He's making all A's, though. His teacher made nothing but great comments about him and…"

"GET OUT!" Tim yelled causing Arizona to jump.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked. Her voice cracked and anyone listening could tell she was holding back tears that were about to let loose any minute.

The man finally turned to her and Arizona's heart broke because she didn't even recognize him.

"Get out." He repeated slowly through gritted teeth.

"Tim?"

He gave her a death stare and she swallowed thickly. She nodded her head and headed towards the door, once there she stopped. She could feel his eyes on her. She placed her hand on the door's handle, and without turning around decided to speak, "I love you." She whispered and with that she left.

Tim's chest tightened as his eyes welled up with tears. He was tough. He was a Marine. Marines didn't cry. Men don't cry. Except for he was an ex-marine...and he was in pain..and he wanted to cry. But he didn't. He looked around his bed and found the remote for the TV. He angrily tossed it towards the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled in frustration.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He continued to yell.

"AHHHH...I'm sorry...I love you too...I...I'm sorry." A whimper escaped him because Arizona was long gone...and somehow, so was he.

* * *

"How was daddy today?" Danny asked as he worked on his homework at the kitchen table. Arizona was a few feet away preparing them some hot dogs for dinner.

"He was good, bud." Arizona quietly stated.

"Am I still not allowed to see him?" Danny asked. Arizona looked towards him. He was engrossed in his homework, his tongue out as he worked a math problem by counting his fingers.

"Not yet, bud." She answered his question about Tim. "Don't use your fingers to count." She followed up.

"But it's easier." He argued.

"I know, but you don't want to be my age and still using your fingers...for counting." She teased as she came and sat next to him and ruffled his hair.

"What else would I use them for?" He looked up at his aunt with genuine curiosity.

Arizona let out a nervous chuckle as her mind wandered to what her fingers could do to a certain new neighbor.

"For kneading dough, putting band-aids on your cuts, lacing your shoes...the list goes on." She playfully smirked.

Danny smiled, "Forgot about that."

She winked at him.

Comfortable silence engulfed them.

"Is daddy going to die?" Danny asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Arizona swallowed thickly, "I'm not sure, bud."

"Will you and grandma still take care of me?"

Arizona's eyes glistened with tears, "Always."

* * *

Callie was in her apartment aimlessly watching TV. She had been home from work for about an hour, but no signs of Arizona or Danny. She realized that she hadn't traded telephone numbers with her new neighbor, so she couldn't call them. She also didn't want to be presumptuous and just knock on the woman's door. Maybe she was busy with Danny, or work, or with a significant other.

The last thought made Callie let out an uneasy breath as she popped another handful of popcorn in her mouth. The large bowl with the golden, fluffy, cooked kernels sat on her lap as her feet were propped up on her coffee table. She grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels, hoping to find something interesting to watch.

Her phone rang and she picked it up without looking at the Caller ID.

"Whatcha doing?" Aria's playful voice came through the speaker.

Callie smiled, "Bored. Watching TV."

"Oooohhh. What channel?" Her sister asked a little too excited.

"Aria, you are so perverted, I swear."

"What? Why?"

"I am not watching porn." Callie advised.

Aria chuckled, "For your information, I was not thinking about porn...till now. Thanks for that."

"I'm sorry. What were you thinking about?" Callie asked with a giggle.

"When we were little. Remember, dad would put on the TV without volume and we would all guess at what the actors were saying?"

Callie smiled at the memory.

"Channel 1252." Aria advised.

"What?"

"I just put on Channel 1252. Put yours on the same. It's some cheesy rom-com. We can have fun with this one."

Callie smiled brightly as she put the channel on with no volume. She and her sister spent the next hour guessing lines from the movie and doing voices.

* * *

Arizona leaned up against the concrete wall ledge of her building's roof top and glared over the city. It was around one in the morning, and though it was not considered so late for a Friday, as people tend to be going out to parties, movies, and clubs, or getting back from dates, she found the night to be particularly quiet.

She turned her attention when she heard the large metal door, that was in desperate need of some oil, to the rooftop being opened. She watched in amusement as a particularly large mattress made its way through the door before the person pushing it did.

She rushed over when she noticed the mattress really wasn't going anywhere and the person was grunting and huffing from the other side.

"Need some help?" The blonde asked as she grabbed on to the offending pillowtop and pulled.

"Arizona?" Came the voice from the other end.

Arizona chuckled, "Callie?"

The brunette laughed as she realized once again the blonde had come to her rescue, "Are you sure you're not part of some weird 'Welcoming Committee'?"

Arizona giggled at the comment as she and Callie finally got the mattress through the door. The women were now facing each other, as they held up the mattress from their respective ends.

"No, but we really do need to stop running into each other like this." Arizona winked.

Callie gulped, Arizona winking...still the sexiest thing ever.

"So…" Arizona pointed her head in the direction of the mattress.

Callie let out a little laugh, "I couldn't sleep and I realized that I bought a new mattress...for my new bed...in my new apartment. Turns out, I am a creature of habit and it was too many changes all at once so I went to get my old mattress from my mom's place to see if that helps and figured I'd just throw this one in the storage…"

Callie trailed off when Arizona looked at her with quirked eyebrows.

"Storage area isn't on the rooftop is it?" Callie asked with resignation in her voice.

Arizona shook her head amused as she pursed her lips.

Callie let out a frustrated breath. She had lugged the mattress all the way up here through the stairwell, from the fifth floor, because the service elevator was not available after ten at night. This was a twelve story building.

"I can help you take it back down." Arizona offered. "I mean, that's gotta be at least worth what? Two pizza dinners for Danny and I?" She teased.

Callie smiled, "Deal."

"Want to go now, or…?" Arizona asked.

Callie vehemently shook her head. She needed to recuperate from the first trip with the deceptively heavy mattress. She was not ready for a second just yet.

Arizona chuckled as they leaned the mattress against the wall and the door. If someone else wanted to get out here they'd have to knock. She walked over to some beers she had in a small cooler, popped the top off of one with her can opener, and handed it to Callie.

The brunette accepted the beverage with a thank you and then walked behind Arizona to mimic her stance of leaning against the building's roof ledged wall. She noticed an open beer bottle sitting on it already. Probably Arizona's.

The blonde turned to look at the brunette. She smiled at the sweater she had on, "Yoda the best dad ever?" She questioned the sweater's display. It had the phrase written at the top in black, and a huge silhouette of Yoda from Star Wars in the middle against the really ugly faded forest green background of the sweater.

Callie chuckled, "It was my dad's. He was a huge Star Wars fan. I got this for him one Father's Day. When I was thirteen, I think?"

She looked back down at the sweater and rubbed her hand across the display. She had gotten a little nostalgic after she and Aria had watched the movie and so she brought out her dad's favorite sweater. It no longer smelled like him, but she still felt like he was hugging her when she wore it.

Arizona nodded at the statement. Noticing the way Callie used the past tense to talk about her dad being a huge fan of Star Wars, "Is he not around anymore?" She quietly asked.

Callie nodded as she took a quick sip of her beer, "He passed when I was sixteen. It was a big blow for me because we were so close."

Arizona nodded in understanding. She had lost her dad when she was eleven. She wasn't particularly close to him. He was always away for work. That's what Marines did. But, she often wondered would he be proud of her. His lesbian daughter.

"It did help me get closer to my mom, though." Callie advised. "She knew that he was my entire world and so she tried really hard after that to make sure she gave me enough love, not only from her, but to make up from not being able to have my dad's anymore. I think in a way it helped us to be how we are with each other now. She's always loved me, but I think she's a lot more understanding and supportive in certain areas of my life."

Arizona nodded. Her mind wandered to Danny and Tim. Would she be able to be for Danny what Callie's mom is for her when Tim isn't around any more? Would Tim be able to be who he used to be for Danny, before he passes, so Danny can have fond memories of him, as Callie does of her dad? Arizona wants that for Danny. Not what she has for the Colonel, which is just a lot of doubts and what if's.

"So, what were you doing up here?" Callie asked as she noticed the blonde was locked away in her own mind.

Arizona sadly smiled at Callie, her azure eyes meeting concerned brown ones, "I come up here to think. To get away."

"Want to talk about it?" Callie whispered.

Arizona let out a breath, "My brother, Danny's dad…" She trailed off and looked at Callie. She wasn't one to open up to strangers, but for some reason Callie made her feel safe to confide in her. She hadn't known the brunette long, heck she didn't even know her last name, yet she knew Callie would never lie to her and that made her trust the woman, but...she wasn't ready.

Arizona abruptly dropped her gaze from Callie's and started to nervously pick at the label of beer bottle, "I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on and I...I thought I could talk to someone..._you_...about it, but I... I'm not ready."

Callie reached out her hand and placed it over the one Arizona was using to pick at her beer label. Arizona looked up towards the brunette.

Callie watched as blue eyes full of worry, despair, vulnerability, and unshed tears stared back at her.

"When you're ready...if you ever are...I'm just two apartment doors down, or a phone call away. Okay?"

Arizona nodded and let out a strained cry as she put her beer down and brought her arms up to hug herself. She couldn't do this alone anymore.

Callie worriedly watched the blonde. After a few seconds of watching Arizona try to comfort herself, she decided on her next move as she also put down her beer and cautiously brought the blonde in for a hug.

"Is this okay?" She made sure. She was happy when the blonde nodded and melted into her.

"You looked like you needed someone to hug you close." She whispered into the blonde's ear. Arizona nodded yet again.

"Callie?" She whispered after awhile.

"Hmmm." The brunette responded as she soothingly rubbed Arizona's back.

"I don't even have your number." She advised with another mix of a cry and a giggle referring to the brunette saying she was just two doors down or a phone call away.

Callie let out a small chuckle as she pulled back to look at the blonde. Arizona lifted her face at the action.

Callie gently brushed back some hair behind the woman's ear, "We'll take care of that before tonight is over, okay?"

Arizona nodded, "Thank you."

Callie gave her a small smile, "You're welcome."

The blonde slowly meshed her body against Callie's yet again as the woman's arms instinctively wrapped Arizona in another protective hug. This time Arizona's face was looking towards the door and spotted Callie's mattress.

"Callie?" She spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmmm." The brunette answered much like the first time as her fingers soothingly ran through Arizona's blonde locks.

"How fond are you of that mattress?" She teased.

Callie chuckled, glad to hear the change in Arizona's voice, "Is this your way of telling me you don't want to help me lug it back down?"

Arizona let out a small laugh as she shrugged her shoulders.

"No pizza for you then."

"What about Danny?"

"Him yes. It's not his fault his aunt isn't being a good neighbor."

"Alright, I'll help you take it down." She playfully whined.

Callie chuckled at the cuteness that was Arizona Robbins.

Arizona melted deeper into their embrace. They stayed like that for quite some time.

"Callie?" Arizona spoke up once more after a long while.

"Hmmm."

"My brother's dying." She whispered. It was the first time she had actually admitted it outloud, to anyone, including herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, ABC, Disney, any of their affiliates, characters and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

_**Italics are thoughts/flashbacks/emphasis in a sentence.**_

**Trigger Warning: This chapter touches upon the passing of a childhood pet, a hamster. I feel it was tastefully done, and actually helps to understand the sensitivity behind what Arizona and Danny feel in regards to Tim being so sick. However, I did want to put the warning up just in case.**

* * *

Callie glanced over towards her phone which had started to vibrate on the kitchen counter. She rolled her eyes at the name she saw on her Caller ID.

"Your mom again?" Asked Luis from his place on her couch.

"No." Callie left it at that. The older gentleman worriedly glanced her way. Just by her tone he suspected who was calling.

"When's dinner going to be ready?" He asked instead. He chuckled when he saw the young woman, whom he had worked for the length of her twenty-three years on this earth, once again read the instructions on the back of a Kraft Macaroni & Cheese box.

She angrily squinted his way when she heard the chuckle, "I've never cooked before."

"Right, which is why we should order Ubereats."

"No, no takeout. I'm trying to be more careful with my money. I need to pretend I'm not a filthy rich hotel heiress." She let out an exasperated breath.

"Do you think my butter would be the same as non-hydrogenated margarine?" She followed up, her eyes fixed on the instructions from the box.

"Yes." He responded about the butter.

"Why again?" Luis wondered, even though his attention was now back on the TV show he had been watching minutes earlier.

"Because it says I should use non-hydrogenated margarine." She bit back. Clearly frustrated at how hard it was becoming to make the simple meal.

"No." Luis let out a small laugh. "Why are you pretending to not be a filthy rich hotel heiress?"

"Because, last time I was in a relationship, I was lied to and found out in the worst way possible that they only wanted to be with me for my money. I...I want people to love me for me." She sadly whispered the last part. Callie's ex had really done a number on her.

Luis frowned as he peered towards the young woman, who was measuring out a cup of milk for the macaroni and cheese she was preparing for them, "Shouldn't be too hard."

Callie glanced his way at the statement, confusion etched on her face.

"For someone to love you for you. You're a really great person."

Callie gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks." He nodded at the acknowledgement. Callie turned back to the task at hand, once again picking up the box of mac-n-cheese and reading the next step in the directions. Her brows were knitted as she mouthed them to herself.

Luis shook his head in amusement at the scene and then went back to watching TV.

* * *

Arizona and Danny had just arrived home. She was a bit behind on her schedule today. Danny had football practice, her mom hadn't been able to pick him up from school, and she was asked by her superior to observe in on an emergency surgery today. Something she couldn't pass up. So, she called Danny's school and asked if he could get taken to practice on the activities bus. Apparently, it wasn't that easy. There were forms she had to sign, cash or money orders that had to be paid, and routes that needed to be set up beforehand with the school's activity coordinator and the optimist park that Danny played at. Long story short, Danny missed practice and was in a grumpy mood because of it.

"Do you have homework?" She asked her nephew, who had come in and angrily tossed his backpack on the couch.

"Did it at school." He bit back with a tone.

Arizona took in a calming breath. She understood his anger was warranted. Her nephew had a lot going on. He hadn't seen Tim in months and football had always been their thing. She knew that Danny felt like somehow, in someway, he was connected to his dad through the sport. He would always want Barbara or her to record him playing and practicing with promises of showing his dad later on. Which they would, when Tim was up for it, which was less and less these days.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, her tone soft.

He just shook his head. Arizona sighed, it wasn't going to be an easy night.

"Want to watch TV? Anything you want?"

His face lit up, "Anything?"

Arizona smiled, happy to finally see his adorable dimples, "Okay, maybe I should rephrase…" She chuckled when he rolled his. "Not anything." Her eyes widened with a playful warning.

Danny giggled at his aunt's silliness. "Wrestling?" He fished.

She pretended to ponder his request, "I think wrestling can be allowed for tonight."

"Yes!" He pumped his fists in the air excitedly as he threw himself on the couch, shoes still on.

"Shoes off, bud." Arizona advised. Danny unceremoniously kicked them off of his feet and they landed on opposite ends of the living room. Arizona let out a frustrated sigh, but walked over to pick them up and place them neatly by the door.

Danny realized the remote was on the other end of the coffee table so he twittled his fingers towards the device while his eyes pleadingly looked towards his aunt. The blonde rolled her eyes, but obliged to his request. She kind of owed him for today.

"Thank you." He advised when his aunt handed him the remote.

"Yeah, don't get to use to it." She teased with a wink before heading off to her room to change.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Callie asked expectedly while Luis took his first bite of the dish she prepared.

The man chewed a little too long for Callie's liking, before taking a sip of his beverage, "It's good." He stated not at all convincingly.

Callie made a face, "It sucks...doesn't it?"

"No, it's fine. It's fine. See." He took another forkful into his mouth.

Callie narrowed her eyes, "Let me taste it." She took a bite from her own plate. "This tastes like shit!" She sputtered as she reached for her napkin. "Noodles aren't supposed to be this chewy...am I right?"

Luis smirked, "I think you needed to boil them a little longer."

"I followed the timing on the instructions."

"Before or after the water bubbled up?"

"From when I turned on the stovetop." She advised.

"Yeah, those times on those boxes are a little tricky. Next time, let the water bubble up, throw in the pasta, and then wait till they're a little plump. Want to know how to check if they're ready?"

Callie nodded.

"Take one out of the water and throw it against a wall."

Callie chuckled, "What?"

"I'm serious. It's a thing. If it sticks, you're good."

Callie smiled at the man she viewed as more of an uncle than an employee, "At least we have beer." She raised her bottle. Luis chuckled as he toasted to that.

"Aunt Arizona? Can Oscar go for a walk?" Danny asked his aunt, who was sitting on the couch a few feet away from him working on her laptop.

Arizona smiled at her nephew. Oscar Hamsterstein was his pet hamster. She had bought it for him about four years ago, mostly to get on Tim's nerves since he was afraid of all things 'mouse-like'. Joke was on her though, because three and a half years later and she found herself with said mouse-like rodent in her apartment.

"Fine. I'll go grab him for you, but make sure to wash his walking ball. Last time it was sticky."

"I cleaned out the poop pellets." Danny defended.

Arizona chuckled, "Cleaning means using soap and water, not shaking the ball clean over our garbage can before tossing him in there. Besides, it's not just his poop. The sticky oil comes from his liquidy side." She playful warned.

"Okay." He grumbled as he got off the couch and went to find his hamster's walking ball.

"And don't…" She started to instruct as she walked towards Danny's room, but her nephew cut her off.

"Leave the ball wet after washing it." He advised. "I know."

"Could've fooled me." Arizona snorted under her breath as she stepped into Danny's room. Last time he washed the ball he brought it dripping all the way to his room, and was going to place Oscar in it until she intervened.

She did a quick survey of the eight year old's bedroom, it was a mess. She'd have to remember to make sure they did some cleaning this weekend.

As Arizona approached Oscar's cage, she furrowed her eyebrows when she saw he wasn't moving. They were nocturnal animals. At this time of night he'd be on his wheel running the night away.

"No, no, no. Please no." She opened up the cage door and gingerly touched him with her finger. "Ahhh." She jumped as he was stiff to the touch. He was indeed no longer breathing.

"Aunt Arizona…" She heard Danny calling from the hall and heading this way. She scrambled to intercept him.

"Hey bud."

"I dried it...see?" He proudly stated as he lifted up the clear, plastic, neon orange ball for her inspection.

"Great job." She stated as she grabbed him by the shoulders and led him back to the couch in their living room.

"Listen bud, I...I need to go see Callie for a minute and I need you to stay put right here, okay?"

Danny worriedly furrowed his eyebrows, "Is everything okay?" His aunt had tears in her eyes.

"I just have to see Callie and I need you to be helpful and do as I ask."

Danny nodded, his face still filled with worry as his aunt went to visit their neighbor.

* * *

Callie was cleaning up the dishes from her failed attempt at dinner. Luis had left back to his car about thirty minutes ago, with plans to order himself some takeout. He offered Callie to pay for her meal, but she wasn't going to let him do that. She would see about maybe preparing herself a sandwich or something, even though she wasn't particularly fond of them.

She was putting a pot in her dish rack when she heard a knock at her door. She dried her hands and smiled to herself as she walked towards it. It was probably Luis, not satisfied with her plans for eating just a sandwich.

"I told you I didn't…" She stated with a smile as she opened the door. Her smile quickly faded as she found a crying Arizona at her doorstep.

"I didn't know who else to…" Arizona let out a choked sob.

Callie tenderly reached out to grab the clearly distraught woman's hand. She brought Arizona in to her apartment and guided her towards her couch.

Callie was afraid to ask what happened. Arizona had just confessed to her a few nights ago that her brother was dying.

"Oscar's dead." Arizona sobbed.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows, Arizona's brother was Tim. Who the hell was Oscar? And why was life being so cruel to Arizona's family? Tim sick, Oscar dying. It was all too much.

"Danny doesn't know yet, but...I have to tell him. How am I going to tell him? Then it hit me...one day, it'll...it'll be Tim. If I can't even tell him about his pet hamster how am I supposed to tell him about his dad? I won't be strong enough...I'm going to miss my brother...I won't be strong enough." Tearful, vulnerable, red-brimmed eyes looked up towards Callie.

"I'm sorry." Callie advised as she quickly sat next to the blonde and brought her in for a hug.

"I won't be able to handle this...I'm scared." Arizona cried into the woman's chest.

"I know. I know you're scared. Nobody expects you to be Superwoman."

"Danny does, my mom does...Tim does."

"Hey…" Callie pulled back and took Arizona's face in her hands. Her thumbs soothingly caressed the woman's cheeks. "They expect you to be you...the you they've always known."

"A good man in a storm…" Arizona trailed off with a bitter laugh. Sadness took over her features as her gaze fell from Callie's.

"My dad used to say that to me when I was little. Whenever he'd be going away for work. He'd say, 'Arizona, I need you to be who I raised you to be...a good man in a storm." Her eyes came up once again to meet Callie's concerned ones.

The brunette tenderly smiled at her, "I haven't known you very long...but so far you've proven to be who he raised you to be." She gently wiped away some tears from Arizona's cheeks.

The woman gave her a half a smile, "I don't think good men in storms cry."

"Maybe nobody can see the tears through the rain?" Callie whispered.

Arizona let out a little laugh, although her tears were still falling, "You've got game, new neighbor Callie."

"Were you doubting me?" The brunette tried to lighten the mood.

Arizona shrugged, "I was on the fence." A small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but still made her dimples pop, made an appearance.

Callie nodded as she gently brushed her thumbs over Arizona's dimples, "I'm glad you're smiling again. These are really dangerous by the way."

Arizona chuckled as her hands came up and tenderly took Callie's in her own. The brunette was only slightly upset at the loss of contact from Arizona's face, but happy that they were still touching.

"Thank you for being such a great neighbor and friend." Arizona whispered.

"You're welcome."

Arizona let out an exasperated breath.

"You still have to tell Danny about Oscar, huh?" Callie asked knowing as to why the blonde had sighed.

Arizona nodded her head.

"Maybe...maybe having a little ceremony for him would help Danny? So it's not so...so he knows the importance of people's time here on earth." Callie suggested.

She didn't want to say it, but children don't always understand death. If Arizona maybe gets him another hamster, or if he just sees that he's kind of not in his cage, he can confuse the concept of death. She wouldn't want Danny to feel like his dad would get the same treatment of just being forgotten.

Arizona's forehead creased thoughtfully, "A funeral? For my nephew's four-year old hamster?"

"Four years...that's actually a really good lifespan for hamsters. Above average."

Arizona chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

"What?" Callie let out a little laugh.

"You just...you know an awful lot about hamsters is all."

* * *

Luis' Uber had just arrived. He looked through the bag and started to remove his own items and leave the ones he ordered for Callie to take them up to her.

His cell phone pinged advising him he had a new text message.

**I need a shovel...and a shoe box. I have some shoe boxes, but they're not the right fit. - Callie**

Luis' brows knitted in confusion at the strange requests from Callie. He grabbed the bag of food with Callie's things in it and jogged towards her building.

* * *

"Hey." Callie advised when she opened the door for Luis. "Where's the shovel?" She asked when she didn't see one in the man's hand.

"Uh, at the hardware store?"

"You don't carry a shovel in the car? What kind of Chief of Private Security doesn't carry a shovel around?

"The kind that doesn't garden. What the hell do you need a shovel and a shoe box for?"

Callie sighed, "Oscar's dead and I need to bury him."

"I was gone for less than an hour. How the hell did you get in trouble in an hour? Your mom is going to kill me. Oh God...oh God, she's...wait...who...who the hell is Oscar?"

"Danny's hamster."

"Oscar?"

"Oscar Hamsterstein. It's a whole Rodgers and Hammerstein thing. Arizona's into musicals, I...can you just get me a shovel." She was a bit frustrated at this point. Arizona and Danny were going to be here any minute now, she still hadn't dressed up, she had no shovel, no shoe box, and she was afraid of public speaking...and she knew it was only Danny and Arizona, but still...it was public speaking.

"I'm sorry." Callie apologized. She knew she was lashing out.

Luis lifted his hands in mock surrender, "It's fine. Give me thirty minutes." He advised as he rushed out of her apartment and towards his car to go buy her a shovel.

* * *

"Is this box good enough?" Danny asked his aunt. It was the tin box where he kept his Pokemon cards.

Arizona gave him a soft smile, "I think Oscar would like that."

Danny nodded.

"Go get your suit on and I'll...I'll take care of this." Arizona stated as she took the tin from Danny. She had placed Oscar's cage in her room. She would clean everything out tomorrow and put it up in the storage area of their building.

"I don't have a suit." The little boy advised.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows, "You don't have a suit?"

Danny shook his head.

Tears once again gathered in Arizona's eyes.

"It's okay Aunt Arizona. I'll...I'll wear my school pants and a nice shirt."

Arizona nodded. Danny started to walk off to his room.

"Make sure their your black pants and a dark shirt, okay." She called after him before he passed the threshold. He nodded and went to his room.

"We are gathered here today to honor…no, that's stupid." Callie mumbled to herself as she scratched off that part of her eulogy.

She heard a knock at the door and scrambled to answer. She didn't want Arizona running into Luis, because that would lead to questions from the blonde that Callie was just not ready to answer.

"Got the shovel and a nice sized box." Luis lifted the items up to show Callie, just then she heard Arizona's door opening so she grabbed the man by the tie and pulled him into her apartment. As soon as he was in she immediately slammed her door closed.

"You are surprisingly strong." Luis advised as he loosened his tie and soothingly rubbed his neck.

Callie brought her pointer finger up to her mouth and made a shushing noise.

Luis rolled his eyes and pointed to her spare bedroom. Callie thankfully bit her lip as she brought her hands up to mimic a prayer, silently thanking him for not blowing her cover with Arizona.

The man nodded, left her the shovel and the box, and quickly disappeared, and just in time as her beautiful neighbor and her adorable nephew's voices could be heard right outside her door. A soft knock soon followed. Callie took in a breath to steady herself, smoothed down her black dress, and made her way to answer the door for Danny and Arizona.

"Wow, you look…" Arizona was left speechless. Callie looked absolutely stunning. She had on an off the shoulder black dress and plain black heels, but they were about four inches tall, which caused Callie's calve muscles to pop. The brunette had her hair pinned up and brushed to the side. Arizona's mind wandered as she could imagine herself peeling off the woman's dress and heels and just pulling at her long, soft, silky hair as they…

"Arizona?" Callie worriedly called the woman's name. She had been trying to show Arizona that she had the box and the shovel for her, but the blonde was lost in her own thoughts. Probably still anxious over Danny's emotional state.

"Sorry, I uh...you got the shovel." Arizona pointed to the large metal gardening tool in Callie's hand.

Callie nodded, "Yeah, had it down in the storage area."

Luis, who had his ear to the door of Callie's spare room rolled his eyes.

Arizona smirked, "You had a shovel just lying around in storage?"

"I...I like to garden. It soothes me."

Arizona nodded, "The tag is still on it."

"Right, because I...like to test them out and see which one my plants respond to better and then I...I know which one to buy in the future when I look at the tag."

Arizona chuckled, "You're a terrible liar.

Callie grinned, "I thought I was doing pretty good. You said not to waste any money, but I didn't have a shovel." Callie confessed.

"I normally don't like lying, but I understand that your heart was in the right place. Thank you." She gave Callie a grateful smile.

Callie nervously nodded in return, Arizona's comment about lying weighed heavily on her heart as she hadn't been completely honest with the woman since moving in.

* * *

They made it to the building's back area. It was small, but nice enough.

"Danny would you like to say some words?" Arizona asked her nephew.

"Just that I loved him...he was a good pet...and that I'll miss hearing him on his wheel at night."

Arizona gave her nephew a small smile as she lovingly poked his nose.

"Now you." Danny advised.

Arizona let out a nervous chuckle, "I uh…" Her eyes flickered towards Callie, whose lips were pursed, obviously trying to hold back her amusement as she tried to respect the 'sanctity' of this ceremony.

"Oscar, you...you lived a full life. Four years, some would say above average for a hamster." Arizona stated.

Callie opened her mouth in shock, "That was mine." She whispered in Arizona's ear. The blonde simply shrugged unashamed.

"Your turn, Callie." Danny advised.

"Danny, I don't really…"

"I know you really didn't know him, but say what's in your heart." Arizona interjected.

Callie menacingly squinted at her, "Okay. I...I would like to sing a song."

Arizona's eyes shot up in amusement.

"I think the "Wake up Song" would be fitting as he heard it every morning when you'd wake up Danny, no?"

Danny's face lit up as he tugged at his aunt's arm, "He loved that song."

Callie tilted her head triumphantly, "I don't know the words. Can you help?"

Arizona nervously chuckled, "You know, I'm not sure he even liked the song. He was more of a night owl. I think I actually bothered him when I went in there to wake up Danny."

"No Aunt Arizona, he loved it. I know he loved it."

"He loved it." Callie mouthed, her face beamed with excitement, and smugness...Arizona caught the smugness.

"Sure. Let's uh...let's all sing together."

Arizona started off with a soft voice and Danny closed his eyes. Callie quickly searched for the lyrics on her phone and decided to let the blonde off the hook by joining in.

After the song, Callie was in charge of saying a little prayer as they all held hands. The ceremony was over within twenty minutes, which Arizona actually found surprisingly long considering they were at a funeral for a hamster.

Callie started to dig a hole to place the tin with Oscar into the ground. Her heels were not the best choice of footwear for this particular situation. Arizona and Danny stood back as they watched the woman struggle. Danny's attention span was elsewhere already as he was eight, hungry, and cold. He didn't have any long sleeved dress shirts, so he wore one of his polo t-shirts from his school uniform. It was a dark, midnight blue. Arizona told him to grab a jacket, but it was light grey and he wanted to be respectful of wearing the right colors to Oscar's funeral.

As Callie felt a few droplets of rain graze her arm, "Fucking great." She muttered under her breath.

"Callie, I...I should get him upstairs." Arizona advised with an apologetic tone. Danny was out here with short sleeves, no jacket, and they were entering the cold months, add the rain and it would be a sure fire way for her nephew to get sick.

Callie raised her head and wiped away the sweat from her brow before it got into her eyes. She nodded in understanding as Arizona guided Danny towards the inside of their building.

Callie let out another frustrated breath as she kicked her heel against the shovel's base and pushed it further into the now wet, muddy, ground. The dirt just fell back into the hole and her heel was ruined. "Fuck!" She cursed again, this time there was no need to mumble as Danny was no longer downstairs.

* * *

Arizona had just tucked Danny in. She worriedly glanced outside her living room window as she heard the rain had started to pour down heavier than when she came upstairs with him.

Her attention turned towards her front door when she heard her mother's key's rustling in the lock. She rushed over and let the woman in.

"Thank you." Barbara advised relieved as she shook out her soaking wet umbrella in the hall to start to close it.

"Actually, can I borrow that for a second?" Arizona asked.

"Is everything alright?" Barbara worriedly looked at her daughter. Arizona called her about twenty minutes ago to please come keep an eye on Danny.

"It's uh...it's been a rough day is all. I'll tell you about it later, but right now I have to go be a good friend and neighbor to someone whose been absolutely awesome with Danny and I today."

Barbara nodded, suspecting who Arizona was referring to.

Arizona grabbed her mom's umbrella and sprinted out of her apartment to go find Callie.

* * *

As she reached the building's back door, she slowed her pace and just observed the brunette for a few seconds. The woman was beautiful.

Callie felt a presence loom behind her and all of a sudden the water stopped hitting her head. She jumped back slightly scared.

"It's just me. Sorry. It's just me." Arizona advised. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

"You're getting wet." Callie stated as Arizona had placed the umbrella over her head only. "Get in here."

Arizona stepped closer to Callie, both their sets of hands now holding on to the umbrella's handle.

"You're all muddy." Arizona whispered as her hand came up to wipe at Callie's dirty cheek.

Callie's eyes drifted to Arizona's hand, her own fingers now dirty from touching her sticky, icky cheek.

"I'm sorry, now you're all dirty too." Chocolate orbs drifted back to meet blue.

"Danny doesn't have a suit." Arizona blurted out. "Next time he needs a suit...it'll probably be for Tim's funeral. I don't want his first experience in a suit to be for his dad's funeral." Her voice cracked.

Callie reached out and wiped at a tear that had escaped the blonde.

Arizona let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry. I keep throwing all my crap at you. I was supposed to come out here and help you finish…" She looked down to where Callie had been working. "...and thank you for being so great today and instead...I'm…I'm just..."

"Hey…" Callie tipped Arizona's chin back towards her. "My dad use to catch me."

"What?" Arizona asked.

"Today, when you talked about your dad saying 'you were a good man in a storm'...it got me thinking about my dad and...he used to say he was always going to catch me. We all have our own ways of being good men in storms. I don't mind catching you...and all the 'crap' you throw at me." Callie winked referring to Arizona's statement from a few minutes ago.

Arizona swallowed thickly as tears gathered in her eyes, "Oh God, I want to stop crying already." She felt like she had been crying all day. She was tired.

Callie pulled the umbrella they held between them and tossed it to the side.

"Callie!" Arizona chuckled at the brunette's antics despite them being under a torrential downpour.

"Look up." Callie stated.

"What?" Arizona asked in confusion.

"Look up." Callie pointed. The rain was heavier, and without the umbrella covering them she feared maybe Arizona couldn't really hear her.

Arizona looked up as water washed over her cheeks. She started to giggle as the drops tickled her nose. She threw her hands up and tried to catch the rain. She felt free, if only for a moment. After some minutes had passed the rain turned to a light drizzle. She turned to look at Callie, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For reminding me that...even good men cry in storms."

"And that's okay." Calle supplied.

Arizona nodded, "It is. I know that now thanks to you."

They shared a knowing smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, ABC, Disney, any of their affiliates, characters and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

_**Italics are thoughts/flashbacks/emphasis in a sentence.**_

* * *

"Five more minutes bud. I'll be right outside, okay?" Arizona smiled at her nephew, who just nodded. He was at their kitchen table working on something that was a "surprise". She stepped out of her apartment in hopes to find a certain sexy new neighbor in the hall.

Callie hadn't even been in their building for more than a week, but the women had somehow already formed a bond. Arizona would be lying if she didn't admit that seeing Callie every morning before work would make for a better day.

She was surprised however when instead of Callie she saw a very regal looking woman at Callie's door. The woman had a plastic grocery bag tucked under her arm as she rifled through her, from what Arizona could make out, very expensive purse.

As Lucia fished for the key to Callie's apartment in the pocket of her purse, she felt she was being watched. She looked up to find a set of blue eyes gazing at her with curiosity.

"Hi." She decided to introduce herself, already knowing who her silent observer was.

"Oh, uh...hh..hi." Arizona stuttered back, her face blushed at being caught by the strange woman.

"Are you Callio...Callie's neighbor?" The older Torres caught herself. Callie had warned her about not wanting Arizona to know her full name.

Arizona simply nodded at the question. She was wary of the unknown visitor in front of her friend's door.

"I'm Callie's mom." Lucia figured that perhaps letting Arizona in on her relationship with Callie would ease some of the guardedness the young woman was displaying, while still not giving away her name, as Callie had warned her not to.

Their family owned hotel chains around the world were named after each of them. You could find a _The Lucia, The Aria, _or a _The Calliope Hotel_ almost anywhere around the world. Her late husband, Carlos, had always been very proud of his family and so it was a no brainer for him when he began branding the Torres Empire what he would name the chains. Seattle happened to house several Calliope Hotels.

A dimpled smile made its way onto Arizona's face as she walked towards Callie's mom to greet her, "I...uh...see the family resemblance now. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I just didn't know who…"

"It's fine." Lucia waved off Arizona's apology as she shook her hand. "I'm glad Callie has such good neighbors looking out for her." Lucia smirked when Arizona's cheeks turned pink at the compliment.

"I'm Arizona."

"I know. I've heard a lot about you."

Arizona let out a nervous chuckle as her cheeks went from pink to fire red, which caused Lucia to purse her lips. The woman was absolutely adorable. She could see why her youngest daughter was smitten.

"Are you...coming to visit Callie?" Arizona asked but then wanted to face palm herself. _Of course she's coming to visit Callie. Why else would she be here._

Lucia smiled, "I am." She was amused by the nervous blonde.

"I'm actually bringing her soup." She held up the plastic bag Arizona had spotted earlier. "She called me this morning to tell me she wasn't feeling well. Although I could tell as soon as I heard her voice. It's always the first thing that gets affected when she's sick." Lucia advised.

Arizona worriedly looked towards her friend's apartment and then back at the woman's mom, "She's sick?"

Lucia nodded, "She said she got caught in the rain, but I am sure she caught someone's germs days ago, rain just made whatever was going to happen worse. She's always suffered from her adenoids and tonsils. She had them removed when she was younger, but the incompetent surgeon must've been some first year newbie. They shouldn't be allowed to operate. I mean I get it, they have to learn, but not on kids...because he left some tissue behind and they grew back. Callie did not want to go through the surgery again. She was older when we were advised about it. Maybe eleven? She just didn't feel up for it again. I think she was scared...and of course, her father caved. Now any little thing and she is sick as a dog. Yesterday's weather didn't help. Actually, it was probably more of the after effects of coming into the cold AC of her apartment. I'm sure if I go in there right now it's freezing. I've told her thousands of times. I mean we're practically in winter, but she's…" Lucia trailed off when she noticed the amused smile coming from Arizona, and the fact that she was oversharing and her daughter would probably not approve.

"I'm sorry. This is her first time on her own. I've been terribly worried ever since."

Arizona nodded, "My mom was the same when I first moved out for school…and now work. She comes to visit, but she says it's not the same."

Lucia nodded.

"Ready!" Danny's voice boomed in the hall as he announced his presence, as per his usual morning routine.

Arizona turned with a smile as she watched him lock the door.

"This is my nephew...Danny." She introduced him to Callie's mom when he made his way over to them.

"Nice to meet you Danny." Lucia advised.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Danny!" Arizona chastised.

Lucia on the other hand chuckled at the little boy, "I'm Callie's mom. I came to visit her because she's not feeling well."

Danny worriedly looked towards his aunt, "Like daddy?" His voice broke at the question.

"No honey, not like daddy. She has a cold." Arizona tenderly passed her thumb and forefinger over his chin.

Danny nodded in relief.

Arizona looked back towards Callie's mom, she noticed the concern in the woman's features at Danny's comment about Tim, "I um...should get going. I have to get him to school and myself to work."

Lucia nodded.

"I uh...I know that you probably got your own job to get to and will probably be worried about Callie so...I could um…check in on her after work? I have great bedside manner."

Lucia's eyes bulged at the forward comment.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows at Callie's mom's reaction until it hit her, "Oh God…because I'm a doctor, not…not because...of the other thing...I mean the other thing too…"

Lucia raised her eyebrows.

"...but no…just…no other thing. No other thing. No...just the doctor part...I..." Arizona explained.

"What other thing?" Danny curiously asked.

"No other thing!" Arizona and Lucia snapped at the same time.

Danny's eyes opened wide as he held up his hands, "Sorry. Jeez."

Lucia cleared her throat, drawing Arizona's attention back to their conversation, "Callie didn't mention you were a doctor."

"I actually don't think we've discussed each other's careers." Arizona realized.

Lucia nodded, "It'd be great if you could check in on her. I for one would be eternally grateful and indebted to you." She advised as she finally unlocked Callie's door and then handed the key to Arizona.

Arizona's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she took the key in her hand.

Lucia chuckled at Arizona's bewildered stare, "She's a big baby when she's sick. She won't even get up to answer the door."

Arizona let out a giggle as she realized why Callie's mom gave her the key.

"I'd better go before I keep telling her deepest darkest secrets and embarrassing her. What are mothers for though, right?" Lucia teased.

Arizona gave her a dimpled smile, "It was great meeting you."

"Likewise." Lucia responded. "You too Danny."

The little boy smiled as he took his aunt's hand and they headed towards the elevator.

"WAIT!" He was about halfway to the elevator as he let go of Arizona's hand and dashed towards Callie's apartment. He remembered something.

"Danny. " Arizona called after him.

"Callie's mom…wait! Please…Callie's mom!" He desperately yelled for the woman that had already disappeared into Callie's apartment.

Lucia peeked her head back out to find Danny in front of Callie's door.

"I made this for Callie." Danny finally got out as he handed Callie's mom a piece of construction paper with a drawing on it.

"It's a thank you card." He explained. "That's me, Aunt Arizona and Callie…and that's Oscar smiling down from heaven." He pointed to each individual drawing.

Lucia smiled, "I'll make sure she gets this. I have a feeling this'll be better than any soup or medicine."

Danny's dimples popped at Callie's mom's comment, "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Lucia chuckled as a very energetic Danny ran back towards his aunt.

"_Thank you." _Arizona mouthed towards Callie's mom. Lucia simply winked at her and then went back inside to tend to her sick adult child.

* * *

"Calliope?" Lucia called out to her daughter from the kitchen of the young woman's apartment. Lucia was in there pulling out several items from a shopping bag. The cold medicines, vapor rub, thermometer, and a large "homemade" chicken noodle soup she had bought for Callie. She had picked up the soup at Callie's favorite latin restaurant.

"Uhhhhhhh." Callie groaned from underneath the covers. Her mother did not hear her. Callie was in her bed, covered from head to toe, wrapped up in her comforter, the air conditioner in her apartment on like sixty seven degrees, just as her mother had predicted.

"Callio…" Lucia trailed off as she stepped into her daughter's bedroom and saw a wrapped up lump. A lump she assumed was her daughter.

Callie's pointer and middle fingers made their way out of the light grey comforter as she peeked her eyes from underneath. Her mother chuckled at the sight, but then gave her a sympathetic pout as she noticed the glossy hooded eyes that stared back at her. Her daughter probably had a fever.

"I feel like shit." Callie advised, her voice raspy from the sore throat.

"Calliope!" Lucia warned as she made her way towards Callie's bed with the thermometer she had brought.

"Mama, let me curse...I'm sick." Callie whined.

Lucia rolled her eyes as she placed the thermometer in her daughter's mouth, "You can be sick and still have some decorum. You and your sister are worse than sailors on a drunken holiday. I have no idea where you get it from. I swear. Your father, nor I, ever cursed." She advised as she felt Callie's forehead. She was burning up.

Despite the thermometer being in her mouth, Callie chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lucia asked amused at her daughter's genuine laughter.

"You said, '_I swear_' and then said you and daddy never cursed. Get it? _I swear? _Swearing is cursing...get it?" Callie questioned. Her mother seemed to not get it.

"Wow, how high is your fever?" Lucia exaggeratedly felt her forehead and cheeks. "Cause that was the cheesiest joke ever." She advised with a smirk.

Callie gave her a fake smile, "Ha ha ha. Be nice to me. I'm sick."

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you." Lucia tenderly stated as she pressed a soft kiss to the top of her daughter's head.

"Love you too." Callie mumbled as her mom removed the thermometer from her mouth and checked out her temperature. It was one hundred and two point three.

"No, no. No laying back down." Lucia warned. "You should take some medicine."

"And I want tea...with honey...and lemon." Callie husked. Her throat was killing her.

Lucia gave her another nod and a kiss and headed off towards the kitchen to prepare everything Callie had requested.

Callie grabbed the remote from her nightstand and turned on her television. As she channel surfed her mother started talking to her from the kitchen.

"I saw Arizona."

"Hmmmm." Callie hummed in response in order to avoid using her voice.

"She's cute." Lucia called out.

Callie rolled her eyes.

"She's a doctor. I don't know what kind, but yeah...she's a doctor."

Callie's eyebrows raised at this new piece of information. She had no clue that's what Arizona did for a living. Although, she could see it...Arizona as a doctor. _Maybe one day we can play doctor and patient...super hot. _Her mind wandered.

"Anyways…" Her mother continued her one-sided conversation from the kitchen. "She said she'd come to check in on you after work and I gave her your key to…"

"WHAT?! Mama!"

Lucia turned around to find a very disheveled looking Callie standing right behind her in the kitchen.

"Calliope, get to bed this instant. You don't even have shoes or socks on. Do you want to get sicker?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Germs make us sick mama, not cold floors...and who cares if I get sicker? You have my cute blonde, crush of a neighbor coming to check in on me after work when I look like shit! Why would you do that?"

Now it was Lucia's turn to roll her eyes, "She's a doctor. She knows what sick people look like."

"That's not the point. I...I need to maintain a certain level of sexiness in front of her. She can't come while I am sick. Just...just no."

"Mija, she was worried about you. She offered because she said I probably had a job to get to and she knew I would be worried about you so she volunteered to check in on you."

Callie knitted her eyebrows, "But you don't really have a job to get to. We're rich...if you don't show up it kind of doesn't matter."

"I'm going to pretend that didn't hurt. I make a difference at the hotels, Calliope." She chastised.

Callie gave her a soft smile and brought her in for a hug. She toppled the woman by almost a foot, even with her mom wearing heels. "I'm sorry. You do make a difference at the hotels. You and daddy built everything from the ground up and you work hard every day." She kissed the top of her mom's head.

"Thank you." Lucia stated as she pulled out of the hug and looked up at her daughter.

"Doesn't change the fact that I still look like shit and don't want Arizona to see me."

Lucia tenderly brushed back some hair from Callie's face, "You do look like shit."

Callie guffawed, "Mama!"

Lucia chuckled, "Go to bed so I can bring you your tea and some medicine."

Callie nodded and went towards her room, but turned around briefly, "I thought you didn't curse?" She teased.

"Yeah well, you and your hooligan sister have finally broken me." Lucia playfully stated as she turned to meet her daughter's stare. The shared a knowing smile. She sent Callie a loving wink and the taller brunette headed to bed to rest.

* * *

Despite all her efforts to be on time to work Arizona arrived five minutes late this morning, which had kind of put her in a not so great mood for the rest of the day. She had texted her mother as soon as she got to work to see if she could care for Danny tonight so she could help nurse back to health a certain neighbor. Her mother had just responded and Arizona was none too pleased.

_**Of course. You'll visit Tim tonight? - Mom**_

_**No, I have something to do after work, which is why I can't watch Danny. - Arizona**_

_**So Tim will just be by himself today? - Mom**_

_**No mom, he'll see me this afternoon like he always does and can ignore me like he always does. - Arizona**_

_**Arizona, your brother is going through a lot right now. You of all people should be more understanding. - Mom**_

Arizona choose to ignore her mother's last text and responded with something to let her mother know that the subject of Tim was now closed: _**Thanks for watching Danny. I'll see you tomorrow. - Arizona**_

Arizona got it. She did. Tim was dying. But she felt like no one understood what she was going through. She was going to miss her brother, who now somehow hated her. Hated her for being alive, hated her for being the one that was going to be able to see Danny grow up, hated her for the fact that their mother sacrificed so much so she and he could go to school and so Arizona could become a doctor...and she couldn't even save him...her own brother. Hated her for laughing, or smiling, or...just breathing. Hated her...for living. And the thing is, if she could give him the world she would. If she could keep him alive, she would. She would move heaven and earth. She wanted him to live and to see Danny grow up. She didn't mean to steal it from him...his future. She didn't.

She took a deep breath as she stood outside his hospital room door. She looked around for a brief second wondering how she had made it from the pediatric ward three flights down to Tim's room. She was so caught up in her own head she hadn't even noticed she was walking. She hoped she hadn't ignored anyone on her way here. One more deep breath to steady herself and she pushed the heavy door open.

Tim was sitting up in his bed today, his blue eyes fixed on some program he was watching on TV. Those same blue eyes flitted towards the person who had walked into his room. He rolled them when he saw Arizona and went back to watching the TV.

Arizona let out a shaky breath at the action. Coming in to this room always made her nervous. She never knew what Tim she would find. Angry Tim, quiet Tim, leave me alone and get the hell out Tim, but the one that scared her the most would be if she ever walked in to find a dead Tim. She would take all the other Tim's, even the angry one, a million times over for the rest of her life over a not living anymore Tim.

"Mom's not coming tonight." She advised.

Tim nodded, "Great." His eyes didn't leave the TV.

"I have something to do tonight so she's watching Danny for me and…"

He turned to her angrily, "And whatever you have to do is more important than visiting me...I get it...I'm dying anyways...what's the difference, right?"

Arizona swallowed thickly as her eyes filled with unshed tears, "Stop."

"Get out, Arizona. I don't even know why you come here everyday to tell me how great your life is and how awesome Danny's doing and…"

"Because he's your son and I would think you'd for once maybe not be an asshole, woe is me, prick and want to know what's going on with him."

"I'M DYING! WHAT DO I CARE?! HE'S YOUR PROBLEM NOW...YOU'LL GET ALL THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE UGLY...HANDLE IT!"

Arizona swallowed thickly, "I am...and I will, because he's my nephew and I love him for that. For being a part of you. But dead or alive Timothy, you will always be his father. The question is, how will he remember you? Huh? If you don't try to make what's most of the time you have left?"

Tim's nostrils flared and he tried to speak through the lump is his throat, "He'll remember me alive and healthy. Not like this." He tossed his blanket off of him as he gestured the length of his body. He had lost weight since he'd been here, forty pounds if he had to guess. He had holes and scars all over his body. Especially his stomach and where he'd had four TPNs of the only six in total that someone could have before there were no more places to feed him through.

A whimper escaped Arizona as the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back finally fell.

"Get out." Tim stated. His voice soft, but firm. He waited for Arizona to ask him, like she always would, why he was being like this and then tell him that she loved him, but she didn't. She simply nodded and ran out. He closed his eyes and threw his head back against his pillows. He wished he'd just die already.

* * *

"Hey, where's the fire?" Teddy asked her friend as she intercepted Arizona in the hall.

"What happened?" Teddy whispered as she saw the tears trailing down the blonde's face. Arizona just shook her head as she tried to free her arms from Teddy's grasp.

"I have to go." She advised Teddy.

Teddy nodded, "Okay, but...not like this. Come sit. Have some water." She led her towards an empty break room. Arizona gingerly sat on the couch as Teddy headed to grab her some water from the fridge.

Teddy handed Arizona the cold bottle as she sat down next to her friend and tenderly brushed back some hair from her face, "Tim?"

Arizona nodded as she roughly wiped at her moist cheeks, "He's just...he's being an...an ass...ho...hole and I...ca...can't any...mo...more." She explained in between hiccuped cries.

"I'm sorry." Teddy stated in a soft voice as she brought Arizona in for a hug. Arizona nodded against the older woman's shoulder.

Teddy had been great with her ever since she had started at Seattle Grace. Even though Arizona was a first year resident and was supposed to have all kinds of crazy hours, Teddy had spoken with their supervisors to try to give Arizona daytime shifts so she could deal with everything at home, especially becoming a guardian to Danny. So far, the hospital had been good about allowing Arizona's schedule to stay pretty consistent, with emergencies popping up only every now and then. The rest of her colleagues had also made the effort to be there for her and cover her when needed.

"Thanks, Teddy." Arizona whispered as she pulled back from their hug. Teddy gave her a small smile. She would have to remember to stop into Tim's room today and read him the riot act.

* * *

"Calliope." Lucia spoke softly as she gently shook her sleeping daughter. It was nearing five in the evening and she had to briefly stop by the office today and then head to dinner with Aria.

"Hmmmm." Callie groaned, her eyes still closed.

"Mija, I'm leaving. If you really don't want Arizona coming over you have to get up and put the safety chain on the door."

"You do it." Callie mumbled.

Lucia chuckled, "I can't put the safety chain from the outside, Calliope. Come on...I'm leaving. Get up."

"I'll go in a minute." Callie advised, still half asleep.

Lucia nodded, "Suit yourself. Keep hydrated, take your medicines, try to eat some, and call me if anything." She bent over and kissed Callie as she headed out.

* * *

Teddy walked into Tim's room. He was going to say hi but thought better of it when he saw the dark blonde doctor's demeanor.

"Am I in trouble?" He tried to joke.

"Don't do that. Don't be nice to me and treat your sister like crap."

Tim huffed, "You don't get it! Neither you, or my mother, or Arizona."

"So communicate Tim. Tell us. Let us know. Help us get it."

He shook his head in anger and stared at the TV, "Get out."

"You're not going to dismiss me like you do Arizona. She takes that crap from you, but I won't."

He turned his head and gave her a death stare, "I'll call the nurse and tell them I don't want visitors and you refuse to leave."

She grabbed one of the ends of the stethoscope that lay around her neck and shook it triumphantly, "I'm a doctor...not a visitor."

"A heart doctor, which I don't need."

Teddy let out a sarcastic chuckle, "I think you do, Grinch." She gave him a fake smile. "Besides, any nurse that comes in here and sees Doctor Altman checking out your heart would have no reason to believe that such a prestigious surgeon as myself has any reason to lie."

Tim swallowed his anger as he tightened his fists at his sides.

Teddy stepped closer to him and pulled the stethoscope from her neck, "Do I pretend or…" She left it hanging.

"Or what?" He bit back.

"You going to talk?"

"I'm not talking...so do what you have to do."

Teddy nodded as she nudged him to sit up and pulled his hospital gown to the side. The cold round tip of the stethoscope caused Tim to jump a little as it hit his chest. Teddy instructed him to take in a deep breath, which he struggled to do. She repeated the action a few more times, moving the device from spot to spot, and even around to his back. She couldn't help but worry when he did struggle to take in air and also when she saw how bony and frail his body was.

Tim held in his emotions as Teddy examined him. He could feel her worry, it was heavy. Clearly his wasted away body had caused an impact. He couldn't open up to her though. Or to anyone. He was an ex-marine. Men in storms don't cry. His father had never cried, and he wouldn't let him down. How could he explain to Teddy that he felt envy and jealousy for his sister, because she would get to see his son grow up and have his first dance, first kiss, drive a car, get married, graduate elementary school, middle school, high school, college.

She would be there for it all and he would be...a nothing. A fleeting thought on birthdays or holidays. Danny was only eight, he wouldn't remember things. They hadn't had enough talks about life. He wanted to still have more talks. He wanted to still be able to watch him sleep and nurse his boo boos. He wanted more time to live. He wanted to live. He wanted to be able to get on a transplant list and have a chance at fighting, because that's what marines did, that's what men did, that's what people did...they would fight. But because he defended his country and had an injury prior to getting sick, he was not a candidate to make it onto the UNOS List. So, ironically, fighting for others would not allow him to fight for himself and his loved ones... his son, his mother, his sister. He was scared, but he couldn't tell them. If he broke, they'd break. This way was better. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad once the asshole him was dead.

"Am I dying?" He tried teasing, his voice broke slightly.

Teddy gave him a sad smile.

He let out an uneasy breath. He was tired of thinking about dying, "Want to watch TV with me? Keep me company?" He asked the beautiful doctor.

Teddy nodded as she sat down. She took the remote and started searching the onscreen guide, "What do you want to watch? Comedy? Drama?"

"Comedy." Tim advised, a hint of playfulness in his voice, "They say laughter is the best medicine." He teased trying to make the best of a bad situation.

Teddy snapped her head his way.

He smirked, "Of course I'm not sure if that counts when you're dying."

"It doesn't." She deadpanned. "That's why we give you the morphine pump." She pointed out.

Tim chuckled, "Now that's...that's the best medicine."

Teddy laughed with him. They kept it going for several minutes. Then it died down and the reality of the fact that Tim was indeed dying sat in.

He shamefully bowed his head, "I don't hate Arizona. And I don't mean to be such a jerk with her."

"I know." Teddy whispered. They stayed silent for a few minutes, the air was heavy. "Maybe you could tell her that every once in awhile."

Tim looked back her way and nodded.

* * *

Arizona was in Callie's apartment. She had stopped by the pharmacy to pick up some prescriptions for the brunette before stopping at home. She had written the prescriptions herself. Although she hadn't seen Callie, just by what Callie's mom described this morning, she could imagine it was a virus that the brunette had picked up days before and it was dormant until this morning. Arizona also picked herself up some extra vitamin C to try to make sure she didn't catch the same cold. It was the last thing she needed.

She snuck into Callie's room and placed the medicines on her nightstand. She noticed a bottled water that had made a water ring at the bottom of its base, as well as a cup of now room temperature orange juice. She picked up the items and took them to the kitchen to clean them up. She poured fresh juice and grabbed a cold water for Callie. She placed them on the kitchen counter and did a quick check. She noticed the soup Callie's mom had bought her earlier still on top of the stove in its original container. It seemed untouched. She wondered if Callie had eaten anything today.

She straightened up a bit and then started to grab the drinks she had sat out to take to Callie. The brunette was knocked out and hadn't noticed Arizona's presence. She was also sleeping with her mouth open, and Arizona could hear that the brunette was a bit nasally.

As she placed the water and the juice down on Callie's night table, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She had placed it on vibrate as to not wake her sleeping neighbor. She took out the phone from the back pocket of her jeans and noticed a text message from an unknown number.

_**Hi Arizona, this is Callie's mom. I got your number from my daughter's phone without permission. I hope that's okay? I only realized after that we hadn't exchanged numbers this morning. I just wanted to apologize to you for not being able to get into to Callie's apartment.**_

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows at the strange text. _Maybe Callie's mom thinks she handed me the wrong key?_

_**No worries about the phone. Or about the getting in. I'm here now. The key worked fine. I'll keep you posted throughout the night on how Callie's doing. I brought her some medicines and will make sure she gets plenty of fluids and rest.**_

* * *

Lucia typed back a quick thank you and then placed her phone face down on the restaurant's table as she let out a worried sigh.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked as she cut into her steak. She and her mom were out to dinner, as they had made plans earlier in the week, and now the woman seemed worried all of a sudden.

"Calliope must've never gotten up after I left to place the safety chain on her door and now Arizona's in her apartment."

Aria chuckled, "So, doesn't she have a crush on the "_nice...nice_" neighbor?"

"Yes. Which is why she is going to be pissed. She said she looks like crap and '_how could Arizona see her all sick and icky. What was I thinking giving her key away like that_'. It is unforgivable, apparently."

Aria chuckled some more, "She'll live. Want to get dessert?" She asked with excited eyes.

Lucia laughed, "Eat what you have in front of you first. And don't be mean...at twenty three having your crush see you with snot coming out of you is very detrimental."

"Fine. But her bad for being a big baby when she's sick and not getting up to lock the door properly." Aria shrugged.

Lucia shook her head at her oldest daughter as she lifted her wine glass and took a sip. Aria carefully watched her over the rim of the glass before her mother sat it back down. They shared a knowing smile and then burst out in laughter at the thought of a sick and untidy looking Callie waking up to Arizona in her apartment.

* * *

Callie roused from her NyQuil induced slumber when she heard some rustling in the corner of her bedroom. Her eyes were still heavy from a fever, slightly lower than this morning, but still a fever.

"Mama?" She questioned.

Arizona jumped when she heard her neighbor's voice. At the sound of the woman, she realized Callie's mom was right, the brunette's voice held a certain husk to it. Callie's voice had always been a little deep since Arizona met her, but the cold and sore throat caused it to be incredibly hoarse. Arizona found it kind of sexy.

She made her way closer to Callie's bed, "Hey, pretty lady." The blonde whispered as she brushed back some hair from Callie's face. She had been trying to set up a humidifier for the brunette. She had one in her apartment and figured Callie could really use it.

"Arizona?!" Callie threw her comforter over her head and tried to hide herself.

"Callie?" Arizona giggled as she tried to pull the blanket back.

Callie held on firmly. "No. I look terrible." She cautioned.

"You do not. Come on. Please?" Arizona begged.

Callie slowly lowered the comforter.

"Hi." Callie's vulnerable eyes caught sight of Arizona's.

"Hi." Arizona whispered as she slowly passed her finger over Callie's nose.

The brunette's hair was in a messy bun, but it was so long that a few loose wisps fell toward her face. Arizona once again tenderly tucked them behind the brunette's ears, "You look really pretty."

"I'm wearing pajamas with donuts painted all over them." Callie grumbled. "Not pretty...and definitely not sexy.".

Arizona chuckled, "That's one of my favorite things I'm seeing. I love donuts."

Callie rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a few minutes. Her tone held no anger.

"I saw your mom in the hall this morning and she said you were sick so…" Arizona shrugged.

"Can I sit?" She asked after a minute. She felt awkward just standing next to Callie's bed.

Callie nodded as she moved over to the side and made space for Arizona right next to her, "I'm probably contagious."

"I brought reinforcements for myself...don't worry." Arizona assured as she hopped in the bed.

Callie quickly threw her comforter over them as they were now sitting up against the bed's headboard. "Is this okay?" She asked Arizona.

The blonde nodded. She felt the need to be close to the brunette today. She knew Callie was sick, but the truth was, Arizona had had a terrible day and Callie gave the best hugs. Callie's hugs were guaranteed to make her feel better. But this wasn't supposed to be about her. She had vowed to herself on the drive home to be there for Callie for once instead of being a burden to her.

"So, how was your day?" Callie asked.

Arizona chuckled, "Better than yours." She offered Callie a tender smile as she felt her forehead. The brunette still had a fever.

"Mine wasn't so bad...my mom came over and babied me...that's always nice. Now you're here…"

Arizona nodded with a mischievous grin, "You expect me to continue babying you? 'Cause, I've heard things about you missy."

Callie let out a sigh as she laid her head against Arizona's shoulder, "Yes, my mother did advise that she may have been a bit '_chatty', _buuuuuttttt…" Callie teased.

Arizona knew what was coming and hid her face in her hands.

"I heard you were a bit chatty too...and that you think very highly of yourself when it comes to _bedside manner_, doctor. And despite what you and my mother say...I have a feeling you were **not **talking about your professional side."

"Oh God...does your mother totally hate me?" She mumbled into her hands.

Callie chuckled as she pulled at the woman's wrists in order to see her face.

Arizona looked up to find an amused Callie staring at her.

"She does not hate you. You got the key didn't you?" Callie reminded.

Arizona smiled, "True. I'm great with moms. Moms love me."

"Do you uh...meet a lot of them?" Callie asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"Well, I work in pediatrics so…" Arizona teased with a grin.

"Ha ha." Callie stated as she gently laid her head against Arizona's shoulder once again. The blonde's slender hand came up to dig into the brunette's soft hair.

"Have you eaten today?" She tenderly asked. She felt Callie's head shake against her.

"You should eat something and then take some medicine." Arizona whispered.

"Not hungry." Callie husked.

"How about the medicine?"

"It'll make me sleepy and I want to be here with you." Callie's soft voice reached her ears.

Arizona smiled, "I won't go anywhere. I promise."

"Okay." Callie agreed as she lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder to take her meds. Arizona was a little sad at the loss of contact.

She reached over and got Callie's pills for her. She gave them to the brunette with the glass of juice she had poured earlier.

"Thank you." Callie advised as she downed the medications and then gave her drink back to Arizona to place on the nightstand. Their fingers grazed and Callie's breath hitched at the touch.

Arizona bit her lip as intense brown eyes caught her gaze, "It's no problem." She breathily stated.

Callie swallowed thickly. Her eyes silently trailed towards soft pink lips and then back to blue orbs.

"Callie, I really like you..." She was nervous to finish her statement.

Callie smiled as her hand came up and toyed with a lock of blonde hair, "I really like you too."

Arizona felt her heart beat faster at the closeness from the brunette, "And um…" She let out a nervous chuckle.

A mischievous smile graced Callie's lips as she quirked an eyebrow, "You were saying?"

Another nervous giggle left Arizona, "You've uh...you've been so great...and here for Danny and I these past few days. I just...I...I had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day…" She quoted one of the popular children's books from the pediatrics department at the hospital.

"And I selfishly just wanted a hug from you today and you're sick and I...I don't want you to think of me as a burden or get tired of me. I want to be here for you too, you know." Arizona's gaze broke from Callie's as she lowered her head.

"Hey…" Callie whispered as she tenderly tipped Arizona's chin up. The blonde had tears in her eyes.

Callie quickly engulfed her in a hug, which Arizona melted right into.

"Is that better?" Callie husked in her ear.

"Much." Arizona mumbled into the brunette's neck.

"Don't ever feel like you can't tell me about your day, or that you're having a bad one. Sometimes we just need people to be there for us, you know? You've been here for me too. Please don't ever feel like a burden. Okay?"

"Okay." Arizona nodded as she pulled back to find a worried Callie looking back at her.

"I like you Arizona...and Danny...alot." She tenderly caressed the blonde's cheek with her thumbs.

"But mostly me, right?" Arizona teased.

Callie chuckled, "I don't know, he's a pretty strong contender...he makes me thank you cards."

A smile took over Arizona's features. She loved how great Callie was with her nephew.

"But you're pretty great." Callie whispered. Arizona's dimples popped at statement.

_There they are. _Callie thought in reference to Arizona's trademark.

"Thank you, Callie."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, come on. No more mushy stuff. Besides, I promised your mom I would make sure you got plenty of rest and fluids...so come on." Arizona pulled back the comforter from her legs and patted her thighs so Callie could lay her head down.

Callie did as she was told, "So bossy."

Arizona giggled, "You haven't seen anything yet." She advised as she begin to lovingly rake her fingers through Callie's soft hair.

Callie looked up towards Arizona, "Is that a promise?" She grinned.

"Only if you want it to be." Arizona wiggled her eyebrows.

A chuckle escaped Arizona's lips when Callie's eyes went impossibly wide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, ABC, Disney, any of their affiliates, characters and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

_**Italics are thoughts/flashbacks/emphasis in a sentence.**_

* * *

"Maybe Callie has rubber bands?" Danny suggested to his aunt. They were at the kitchen table working on his homework. It was actually a project which was due at the end of the week. A '_Catapult for Marshmallows'_, which they were also out of.

"I am sure I can find rubber bands." Arizona advised. He had been making all kinds of excuses to have Callie over. Arizona really missed the woman and was close to caving, but Danny had missed two homework assignments last week. When his teacher called to advise Arizona on same, she was surprised. He'd always been such a great student. Turns out, he had lied to Arizona about having homework two nights last week, and she realized it was the nights they had hung out with Callie.

"Well, it's already wrong because we don't have marshmallows, and now we won't have rubber bands." He whined.

Arizona resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "It's not wrong. We are using cotton balls, erasers, and beads. This will make it better. You can explain how the different weights affect whether the object goes farther or not when you catapult it." She smiled at Danny, who sighed in displeasure.

Arizona chuckled at her nephew, "...and I have rubber bands...somewhere." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Why don't you want Callie to come over?" Danny huffed as he tried to fit an unsharpened pencil through the hole his aunt made for him in an empty tissue box, a.k.a, the "catapult".

A tissue box that was not empty at the beginning of the night. Arizona had to pull all the tissues out of it for this little experiment. It was on the third grade class list of "_Frugal Projects"_. It was not as "frugal" as the school thought. Tissues, $5.99. Paint for the tissue box because it was too "flowery", according to Danny, to be a catapult, $7. New unsharpened pencils, $4.99. A new notebook to document his findings, $2. Tri-Fold poster board for the project as well as colored construction paper, $15. Her sanity when this project gets done at the end of the week, _**priceless**_.

He messed up and whined again, "I want Callie to come over."

"No." Arizona was firm.

"Whhhyyyy?"

"Because you like her too much and you won't concentrate."

His head shot up to look at his aunt, "No I don't." He defended.

Arizona incredulously raised her eyebrows.

Danny let out a chuckle as he threw his head back, "Yeah I do."

Arizona giggled, "Yeah you do."

"Aunt Arizona?" He asked, his voice serious.

"Hmmm?" She tried to pull his attention back to the project by holding the box for him to finish looping the pencil through.

"Do you like Callie?"

"Of course I like Callie." She advised. "Come on, bud. It's near your bedtime and we need to have this built so tomorrow you can start experimenting and get at least four days of testing in."

"Do you like her, like her?" He ignored his aunt's pleas.

Arizona let out a sigh as she looked towards Danny, "What do you mean, 'like her, like her'?"

"You know, like…how I like Chloe Martinez."

Arizona cleared her throat, "How do you like Chloe Martinez?" Danny never really saw her date anyone, and she had never really talked to her eight year old nephew about her being gay.

"One day, she saw that I brought a Mandarin Slice Fruit Cup to school, and she told me she really liked them. So, I paid attention and started asking you for an extra cup...and now I always give it to her at lunch."

"Ah, so Chloe Martinez is the reason why I am spending a small fortune on mandarin slices." Arizona chuckled.

Danny smiled.

"Is she pretty?" Arizona teased.

"To me she is."

Arizona smiled at her nephew, "You are going to make a great boyfriend for someone one day."

"If Callie plays her cards right…" He shrugged.

"Hey!" Arizona playfully chastised. "Don't make me regret what I said."

"Why, because you like, like Callie?" He pushed. She had never answered his question.

"I do like her. Very much."

"Like, how I like Chloe?"

"Yes, I suppose if Callie were to like mandarins, I would...I would love to give her mine."

Danny smiled, "Cool." Arizona's innuendo completely went over his head.

"Aunt Arizona?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like mandarin slices?"

Arizona chuckled, "I actually do."

Danny nodded, his vision now pulled towards his project, "Aunt Arizona?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you only like Callie, or other girls?"

"Well, right now...only Callie. But, I...I like girls."

Danny nodded once again.

Arizona nervously fidgeted with the unused pencils on the table, "How do you uh...how do you feel about that? Me liking girls?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't care. My dad told me that you liked girls like he did...and that he wanted you to be his Batman, but you'd always steal his girls so...he gave up."

Arizona chuckled, "Wingman." She corrected.

"Huh?" He looked up confused.

She shook her head amused, "Nothing. So, your dad told you I liked girls?"

"Yup. He said that when you got married, me and him were going to dance so hard at your wedding. I think he will. He just has to get better."

Arizona's eyes glossed with tears, "Bud, you know that um..."

"I know." Danny cut her off. "If he doesn't, I'll dance for the both of us. Okay?"

"Okay." Arizona's voice cracked..

Danny gave her a sad smile, "Do you need a hug?"

Arizona nodded towards her eight year old nephew as a few tears escaped her eyes. Danny got up and hugged her tightly.

"You really are going to make an awesome boyfriend, one day...just not for Callie." She teased in between tears. Danny chuckled as he pulled back. Arizona brushed away the hair from his eyes. He really did need a haircut.

"I love you." She smiled.

He nodded, "I love you too."

"Even if I don't have marshmallows?" She playfully winked.

"Even if."

They shared a knowing smile.

"Now, let's finish this project so tomorrow we can get to experimenting and setting up your presentation board." Arizona wiped her tears.

"Can Callie come over tomorrow and watch me do the testing?" He asked as he sat back done on his chair.

Arizona could only shake her head, "We'll see...you're in hot water for lying about homework, mister."

* * *

The following day, Arizona walked into the living room while Danny was packing his supplies into his backpack. "Don't forget your lunch bag." She reminded as she grabbed her purse and keys. He patted the blue bag that was already inside his backpack.

She nodded and then excused herself. She made her way out into the hall. She walked a few steps and hesitated before deciding to knock on Callie's door. The brunette was normally exiting her apartment around this same time every morning. She furrowed her eyebrows when no one answered after a few minutes.

"Where's Callie?" Danny asked when he ran out of their apartment and made his way towards his aunt.

"I uh...I don't know, bud." She whispered, her eyes trailed from Callie's door, to Danny, back to Callie's door. To say that Arizona was a little disappointed when she didn't "_run"_ in to Callie this morning, was an understatement. She thought back to their last few encounters to see if she had said or done anything to upset the brunette. Or, maybe Callie was just over being her shoulder to cry on.

Arizona started to think back to all the times she had opened up to Callie. Maybe it was too much for the brunette.

'_Now you stop those tears and be brave.'._ Arizona shook her head as her father's voice echoed throughout it.

"You okay?" Danny worriedly asked his aunt.

She let out a sigh, "Yeah, just uh...lost in my thoughts. Come on. Don't want to be late.

Danny nodded as he took his aunt's hand and they headed towards the elevator to get their day started.

* * *

Callie's leg bounced uncontrollably as she reached out and straightened the edge of her black and white pinstriped pencil skirt once more. She lifted her head and her eyes darted around the hospital's waiting room. She hoped to God she didn't run into Arizona this morning. Not that seeing Arizona was ever a bad thing. On the contrary, she loved seeing the beautiful, bubbly blonde every morning, but today...today she needed to not be caught. At the thought of a smiling Arizona first thing in the morning, Callie pulled out her cell phone.

_Kind of having a bad day because I didn't get to see off my two favorite neighbors this morning. - Callie_

A smile graced Arizona's lips when her car informed her that she had received a new text from Callie.

"What's it say?" Danny, who was in the back seat of his aunt's car, poked his head between the driver and passenger seats. They had just pulled up to his school and he had unbuckled himself to hop out when he heard the Bluetooth say they got a text from his favorite neighbor.

Arizona chuckled. She decided she would read the text off of her phone instead of allowing the car's audio system to do it...in case Callie had said something inappropriate. The brunette had been careful around Danny, but a few times, when she and Arizona had been alone, there was definite flirting. Secretly, Arizona was the one whose mind would wander to inappropriate situations, but still...she could never be too safe.

"Aww, she says she's having a bad day because she didn't get to see her two favorite neighbor's off this morning." Arizona told her eager nephew.

"Let me see?" Danny requested and Arizona showed him the message.

"Tell her we missed her this morning too, but that tonight we'll hang out."

Arizona raised her eyebrows, "Oh, we're hanging out with Callie tonight?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Cause' last I checked, you were still in trouble buddy."

"Oh, come on. I'll do my homework. I promise." Danny bargained.

Arizona sighed, "Fine." She agreed as she sent off the text.

"Yes!" Danny pumped his fists.

"Get out of my car before your bell rings and we cancel tonight's plans." She teased.

He quickly gathered his backpack and rushed to get out of the car.

"My kiss." Arizona reminded. He scooted back towards his aunt and peppered her cheek with a few kisses.

"Love you." She tenderly stated.

"Love you too. See you tonight." He yelled as her car door slammed behind him.

She shook her head in amusement as she saw blonde hair, that was still very much in need of a haircut, bounce up and down as Danny ran threw the crowd. Once he was out of sight, she put the car in drive and made her way out of the drop off lane.

* * *

Callie was smiling at the thread of text messages between her and Arizona, she was going to send off a reply when…

"Miss Torres?"

She looked up to find a young woman standing near the Chief's office door, "That's uh...that's me."

The woman smiled, "Dr. Webber will see you now."

Callie nodded. She stood up, grabbed her briefcase, and nervously straightened her skirt once again as she made her way to the office of a man she hadn't seen since she was sixteen years old. She wondered if he would remember her.

Her mind wandered to a few days ago, in her mother's office...

_"Hey, mama!" Callie stepped into her mom's office._

_Lucia looked up surprised to see her youngest daughter so early in the morning. She glanced at her watch to make sure of the time, then back towards Callie with clear confusion. _

_"What?" Callie smiled innocently._

_"Nothing, you're uh...early."_

_Aria, who was sitting on the couch in Lucia's office, snickered at her mother's obvious shock._

_Callie huffed at the background noise that was Aria, "It's almost nine in the morning. I start work at nine in the morning."_

_Now it was Lucia's turn to laugh, "Calliope Torres, you've worked here every summer since you were fifteen, and full time since you graduated college a year ago, and you have never once made it to work on time."_

_Aria pointed towards her mother as she spoke, "Facts!" _

_They shared a knowing nod._

_Callie gave Aria a death stare, "I need to talk to mama...alone…'Employee of the Month'."_

_Aria smirked, "Is it my fault I'm responsible?"_

_Callie rolled her eyes, "Get out, Aria."_

"_Jeez, what is your problem...need money?"_

_Callie faltered for a second, but before she could respond her mother interjected, "Aria, out…"_

_"Seriously?" Aria huffed, but started to get up._

_Callie smiled triumphantly._

_"Thank you, mija." Lucia called towards her oldest._

_"Yeah, yeah." Aria headed towards the door._

_Once the door closed behind Aria, Callie turned to meet Lucia's gaze. She sighed when her mother raised an amused eyebrow towards her. Callie knew that look, and Callie's mom knew her, "Okay, I do need money, but… it's for a good reason."_

_"Arizona's brother?"_

_Callie knitted her eyebrows, "How did you…"_

_Lucia shrugged, "The day you were sick...Danny made a comment and I've… it's been on my mind." _

_Callie nodded._

_"So...what's going on?" Lucia motioned for her daughter to sit. _

"_That's the thing, I don't really know."_

"_Calliope, you know I don't mind helping, but...I need to know what's going on. I'm not like you. I can't do things on a whim without a plan."_

"_I know mama, but...if it's a money thing, I...I want to be able to help. I have no clue except for she says he's dying."_

_Lucia sighed. She was afraid of that. "Money can't buy everything mija." She whispered._

"_Mama, you said it yourself, you felt bad when you saw how Arizona got when Danny thought I was sick like his dad."_

"_I did, but I am sure if anything could've been done, his doctor sister would've done it." She let out a frustrated sigh as she walked past Callie to look at some plans that had just been dropped off for yet another new hotel that would be built in Rome. _

_Callie was upset at the interruption and that things didn't seem to be going her way, "Oh, what's that? Plans for another hotel so we can have loads and loads of money to sit on?" She snippily stated._

_Lucia took in a calming breath as she turned to meet her daughter, "What do you want to do? We don't even know what he has. Why he's sick. What he needs done. You want money? You have it. But, you need to know how to help before you can use it, no? You don't want to tell her the truth about you, so...what's the plan?" She sat back at her desk._

"_I...I hadn't thought that far." Callie whispered._

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Come up with a game plan, mija. The money part is the easiest. But, I want you to go into this knowing that...sometimes even all the money in the world can't help." She sadly stated the last part. _

_Callie felt bad, she knew her mom was saying it because of her father. Even with the best possible care, he still died._

"_Thank you, mama." She got up and went around the large desk to hug the woman. "And I'm sorry for being so bratty." She lovingly kissed her cheek._

"_Yeah, yeah." Lucia stated as she brought up her hand and tenderly held her daughter's head close to her own. "Mija, I…" Lucia trailed off and Callie pulled back to look at her. _

_The younger Torres was now kneeling in front of her mother. Lucia gently took Callie's hands in her own, "...if you get Arizona and her family's hopes up, only to be let down in the end...there may be ramifications that you won't be ready to deal with."_

_Callie nodded, "I know, but I have to try. Arizona loves her brother so much and I think...if I don't try I could never feel okay around her knowing that maybe, maybe my money could've made a difference."_

"_Understood." Lucia lovingly stated._

"Miss Torres?" A deep voice pulled Callie from her thoughts. The man, who she hadn't seen in almost eight years motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized as she made her way into his office and sat down.

"It's no problem. How have you been?"

Callie swallowed thickly, "You...you remember me?"

Richard Webber smiled, "I do. You and your father were like two peas in a pod." Richard let out a nostalgic chuckle, "And when you were at school, he did nothing but talk about his Calliope."

He had been a doctor on Callie's father's case when Carlos was terminally ill all those years ago. It was at a different hospital. Richard had been the head of the surgery department in that hospital and had been asked to consult on Carlos Torres' case. He and Carlos formed and instant bond. From that day forward, he stuck by Carlos' side...and when the time came, he made sure that his friend died with as little pain as possible.

Callie's chest tightened. She missed her father so much, "He was my world."

"And you were his." Richard confirmed. "You're so grown up." He decided to change the subject seeing how it was affecting the young woman before him.

Callie simply nodded.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked as he clasped his hands together and leaned forward against his desk. He knew Callie's visit was not a social one. She probably didn't expect to have her father's old doctor, from a different hospital, be the Chief of Surgery at this hospital.

"I need some medical information on a patient at this hospital…"

Richard began to protest, but Callie cut him off, "I know there are laws...and I respect that, but…" Callie sighed not sure how to get what she wanted out of today's meeting.

Richard waited patiently.

"It's for a friend...and I...if I can't focus on one person, then I want to focus on all possible patients...and hopefully the one I need will fall into the group."

"Okay. Group?" Richard was a little lost.

Callie nodded, "What if my family anonymously donated money to the hospital to cover all major surgeries, supplies, and medications needed to all emergent patients? I don't need names. I just need to know how many patients and a dollar amount."

Richard sighed, "It's not that easy...it's not just surgeries and medications. I have to schedule doctors and nurses to go with the type of surgery needed. I need to coordinate transplants, anesthesiologists, aides, transporters, schedule recovery rooms, lunch staff, custodial staff, laundry staff. Make sure there's enough recovery rooms. Beds. I have to consider days off. It can't be a marathon of surgeries."

"I get that. With the money there, can't you have each individual patient, their families, and their doctors worry about timeframes and schedules? I'm not saying do them all in one day."

"It's going to be a lot of money."

"Group discount? I have you order supplies and medications in bulk, so...kind of like Groupon?" Callie teased.

Richard chuckled, "Still going to cost you."

Callie nodded, "I know. Believe me. I know."

"Why anonymously?" Richard was curious.

"I can't let a certain person, that could potentially benefit from this, know that the money is coming from me."

"Okay, but...an anonymous donation won't stay like that for long. Massive donation, someone is bound to leak it to the press. Patient, family member, hospital worker. I can't control that. This is a feel good story waiting to happen. Besides, I am sure your family would love to get a tax write off. It's not going to be cheap." He reminded.

"Yes, you and my mother keep reminding me of that. However, she and I discussed a few ideas. Can we make it a charity event? My family can open up a foundation, through our lawyers. No one would trace the foundation back to me, which would be great and whatever money is raised, the foundation can match it. If we don't meet the final financial goal...the foundation, or the "anonymous" donor, can fit the bill for the rest."

Richard nodded, "What charity event did you have in mind?"

"A dance. I already have a theme. A 'Night to Forget'. Arizona thinks I work for different hotels and organize events so...it won't seem too off the mark."

"Arizona?"

Callie blushed, she didn't mean to let the beautiful blonde doctor's name slip.

"Is she who all this is for?"

"Her brother, which because of HIPAA, you can neither confirm nor deny." Callie smirked.

Richard chuckled.

"But besides her brother...yes, for Arizona."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Richard couldn't help but laugh at the surprise in Callie's voice, "Did you think it was going to be harder to convince me?"

Callie half shrugged, "Honestly, yes. I...I remember you being a little intimidating when I was younger."

Richard squinted, "I think there was a compliment in there somewhere, so...I'll take it."

Callie smiled, "Thank you. When will you have those numbers for me?"

Richard let out a sigh, "It's going to take me weeks to get you those numbers…"

Callie's face fell, and Webber was quick to interject, "...but, my father always taught me to '_never look a gift horse in the mouth'_. What you want to do here will benefit a lot of my patients. This hospital, these people...the staff and the patients..they're my life. I'll work on this day and night and call you as soon as I have a number."

Callie smiled brightly. She was tempted to reach over the desk and hug the man, but he never did seem like the hugging type. Now was no exception. They discussed a few final details and Callie got up to leave.

"Miss Torres?" Webber called to the young woman, whose hand was already on the doorknob to his office.

She turned around to address him.

"Why 'A Night to Forget'?" He questioned. _Wouldn't a 'Night to Remember' be more fitting. _He thought.

A kind smile graced Callie's features, "When my dad got really sick, he used to always say…'_I wish I could just have one night where I could just forget I was a patient in this ho_s_pital and...and just be free'_. He used to say that he didn't wish it only for him, but...for my mom, my sister, and I. Families really are put to the test when a loved one is sick and every bit of energy and life slowly drains away because of it. Trips to the grocery store or...cooking dinner, become a luxury and a reprieve...you almost feel guilty that you look forward to "getting away". I don't want people to feel ashamed of that."

Richard nodded in understanding.

"What if the one person you walked in here for won't benefit from your anonymous donation?" He worriedly asked.

Callie swallowed thickly. She knew it was a possibility coming into this. Her mother warned her. "Then I'll know that I tried. And if only one other person, one other family benefits from this...it's not a bad thing."

"Your dad would be really proud of you."

Tears welled in Callie's eyes, "Thank you." Her voice broke.

Richard nodded his goodbye, and just like that, Calliope Torres was gone.

* * *

"I know, but you should've seen how cute she looked. Priceless." Teddy giggled as she told the story. She and Arizona were headed to the nearest coffee cart to grab a steaming cup of the exquisite, dark, caffeine goodness, before their next surgery.

"Callie?" Arizona's eye caught sight of her neighbor.

Callie turned around at the sound of the voice. She knew the voice. It was her crush's voice. "Arizona!" She quickly walked up to the woman and engulfed her in a hug.

Teddy raised her eyebrows in amusement at the enthusiastic greeting.

"I missed you this morning." Callie stated as she pulled out of their hug. Arizona's cheeks pinkened, especially when she noticed a very smirky Teddy in the background.

"I uh…I missed you too." She responded with a giggle.

"Wow, I...I never see you in your scrubs, very...nice." Callie nervously bit her lip.

Arizona's eyes trailed the length of Callie's body, her curves perfectly pronounced in the very sexy business suit. Arizona's mind went to very naughty places which involved Callie wearing glasses, teaching a class, with Arizona as her only student, and perhaps a spanking over a desk.

"Huh mmm." Teddy awkwardly cleared her throat when the two women continued to hungrily stare at each other.

"Oh, uh...Callie...this is...this is uh..uh…"

"Teddy." The woman in question supplied and gave Arizona a '_what the fuck' _look.

"See, and I knew that." Arizona nervously stated.

Teddy shook her head at the younger blonde, "Hi, I'm Teddy." The Cardiothoracic Surgeon stuck out her hand towards Callie and introduced herself.

"Hi." Callie supplied.

"So, uh...what brings you by?" Arizona finally found her bearings.

"I um...I came to see if you had lunch yet or not?" _Another lie._

"Oh, shoot. I haven't, but I actually have a surgery in like fifteen minutes so…" Arizona gave her an apologetic look.

"No, I understand. How about a quick coffee?"

Arizona smiled, "Now that I can do. Follow me." She advised as she and Callie made their way out towards her favorite coffee cart. She turned around when Callie wasn't looking and signaled for Teddy to stay back.

"Don't mind me. I'll just be over here. Not drinking coffee." Teddy mumbled to herself when her original coffee drinking partner traded her in for Callie.

Their coffee order was soon dispatched and Callie went to pay, but Arizona beat her to the punch, "They're on me." She gave Callie a dimpled smile.

Callie melted at the sight of the blonde's dimples, "Thank you."

They made their way to a nearby bench.

"Must be interesting, seeing everyone come and go." Callie stated as she people watched.

Arizona chuckled as she took a quick sip of her coffee, "I never really pay attention."

"You mean, you don't just sit here and enjoy the view...the people...the weather?"

Arizona animatedly opened her eyes, "The weather is not being very nice right now." She teased. Callie agreed. Winter was slowly creeping up on them.

"And as far as the people watching...I guess I'm always on the go." Arizona shrugged.

Callie nodded, "I've noticed, but...you know, it's okay to slow down every once in a while." She turned to look at the blonde.

Arizona met her gaze, "I know, I...I use to do that…'_smell the roses'_ so to speak. But lately, I find myself not being able to do that and I…" Arizona trailed off remembering how she felt this morning when she thought she might already be burdening Callie with her problems.

"You what?" Callie tenderly whispered.

Arizona shook her head, "Nothing. So, I uh...I'm going to be late for my surgery." She started to stand.

Callie quickly stood up with her, "I thought we had fifteen minutes. It's only been like five, tops."

"Sorry." Arizona gave Callie an apologetic smile.

"What's going on?" Callie's voice was full of concern. She took hold of Arizona's free hand.

Arizona sighed as they sat back down, "I'm a little embarrassed."

"Hey, you never have to be embarrassed around me." Callie's thumb gently ran soothing circles across Arizona's inner wrist.

The blonde smiled slightly when she realized Callie hadn't let go of her hand, "I guess...I...I know you said that it's okay for me to tell you my problems and all that, but...I don't want you to get tired."

"I won't."

Arizona gave her a look, "I'm getting tired of myself. I...I use to be this perky, happy person that would rollerskate at work for God's sake. Sometimes I wish I could just...forget for one night..,you know?"

At Arizona's statement, "I lied to you just now." Callie admitted.

"What?"

"I didn't come here to meet you for lunch."

"Oh." Arizona seemed disappointed.

"Although, if...if you don't totally hate me for lying...I would love to be able to take you out to lunch one day."

Arizona's mouth was set in a hard line.

Callie blew out a breath, "I came for a work thing and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I literally just met with your boss."

Arizona nodded, "Okay." She started to get up again.

"Please don't be mad." Callie's head dipped to catch the woman's beautiful blue eyes.

Arizona crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes darted everywhere but Callie, "So, what's the work thing?"

"A dance."

Arizona finally looked Callie's way with raised eyebrows.

"One of the foundations I work for is hosting it. They're trying to raise money for patients that need certain medical care that they can't afford."

"That's...actually really nice." Arizona whispered.

Callie nodded. She looked at the time on her cell phone and saw that they were running out of time to talk.

"I have a few more minutes." Arizona advised with a small smile when she noticed Callie was worried about the time. Callie's face brightened as gently tugged at Arizona's hand and led her back towards the bench.

"This should be our bench?" Callie stated as she looked around.

Arizona shook her head, "Too busy. I have a better one. More secluded."

Callie wiggled her eyebrows, "So you admit, you want to get me alone?"

Arizona laughed, "You wish. I didn't invite you. _I _have a bench. You gotta earn your seat...and lying isn't going to do it." Her tone did not hold anger, but Callie nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry." Arizona realized she was being hard on Callie. "I shouldn't...want to know why I hate lying so much?" She decided to share.

Callie nodded.

"Well, one, people shouldn't lie, but...I get that in certain situations...there's good reasons for it. But...my brother is in the situation he's in for lying to me. I...I kept asking him to tell me what was going on and he'd just say he was fine and now…he's dying and I'm...I'm so pissed at him." She looked heavenward as she let out an uneasy breath.

"Do you mind me asking what's wrong with him?"

Arizona looked back towards Callie. Blue eyes glistened with tears and Callie wished she could just kiss all the heart away.

"When he was in the marines, he got hurt pretty badly during one of his deployments. He...I guess his stomach got pierced and, he's been living with half a stomach ever since. They could've put him on a transplant list years ago, but...he...he was fine. You can actually live without a stomach, believe it or not. And, he was fine. At first. That's what he kept saying. Then a few years back, he was having more trouble with foods and...I kept asking him to tell me what was wrong, but...he never told us. He never told us about his injury. About a year ago, we were actually in an argument about it because I found out the truth. He got really angry and left my house and...got into a really bad car accident and…" She swallowed thickly.

"His small intestine was damaged."

Callie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She wasn't a medical expert. Arizona noticed the brunette seemed lost, "You can live without a stomach, and even without a large intestine...not so much without a small one."

"What about a transplant?" Callie asked.

"You have to be a good candidate. Someone who has already had and injury to an intestinal organ doesn't qualify as a good candidate."

"It was all my fault...if I wouldn't have…" Arizona's voice cracked as she lowered her head and looked away from Callie.

"Hey…" Callie tenderly turned the blonde's face. "It's not your fault. Don't ever think that. We can't live our life full of what ifs and regrets. They...they'll tear away at you. I just met you, but I can see you as the 'rollerskating at work' type. Don't let that Arizona go away. She's still you...deep down." Callie gently placed her hand over Arizona's heart.

Teddy was unaware of the heavy conversation between the women, but she waved Arizona down. Their surgery was set to start five minutes ago. She animatedly pointed to her watchless wrist.

"I...have to go. I'm sorry." Arizona stated as she got up. Callie's face was still filled with concern. Arizona felt bad for leaving her like this.

"No, I'm sorry. I've taken enough of your time.. Go. Be great.." She stood up to see Arizona off.

"ARIZONA!" Teddy frantically yelled from the hospital's entrance.

Arizona's glanced behind Callie briefly and gave Teddy an apologetic look.

"I hate to leave you like this, but I have to…" She pointed towards the hospital.

"Yeah, of course." Callie nervously straightened the bottom of her blazer.

Arizonan hesitated, "Thank you. It felt good to finally tell someone what I was feeling. I've been angry at him for so long, but...I can't be the asshole who gets angry at the guy who's dying, you know?"

Callie nodded.

"ARIZONA, I'M LEAVING YOU!"

The two women chuckled at the desperate Cardio Surgeon.

"Bye." Callie whispered as she lovingly squeezed Arizona's hand.

Arizona smiled as she started to walk away. Callie turned around to watch the beautiful blonde jog off.

Arizona could feel the brunette's eyes on her. She also turned around, although she continued to walk backwards towards the hospital so Teddy wouldn't kill her, "Yes."

Callie's forehead knitted in confusion, "Yes?"

Arizona smirked, "Lunch...any other day...on _my_ bench...so I can get _you_ alone." She winked at the brunette.

Callie smiled. "Damn that wink is going to be the death of me." She muttered to herself.

Once Arizona was out of sight, Callie gathered her belongings and took out her cell phone. She scrolled through her recent calls as she made the trek to her car. She found the familiar number and pushed the call button, "Hey...I need a favor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, ABC, Disney, any of their affiliates, characters and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

_**Italics are thoughts/flashbacks/emphasis in a sentence.**_

* * *

Arizona was in her kitchen looking to see what she would be making for dinner. Danny was in their living room watching something on the Nature Channel.

"I'll get it." The little boy exclaimed when he heard a knock at their door.

"Hey!" Arizona called from the kitchen and pointed at him. "No answering the door alone." She warned for what seemed like the hundredth time as she made her way towards their front door.

"Sorry." Her nephew mumbled his apology, but followed her to answer.

She opened the door to find a medium sized box on top of her welcome mat.

"What is it?" Danny eagerly asked.

"I don't know." Arizona whispered as she peeked her head out the door and searched up and down the hall.

"Who's it for?" Danny bounced with excitement.

Arizona chuckled, "Let's read the label and make sure it isn't something dangerous."

"Like a bomb?" Danny proposed.

Arizona's eyes went wide, "How do you know about mail bombs?"

"I'm eight...I watch movies, and the news, duh." He rolled his eyes.

Arizona shook her head. She really hated that kids nowadays knew so much about this messed up world.

"So, who's it for?" He asked again when his aunt started to inspect the box.

"It says it's for you and me, from Callie." At the statement, a smile instantly graced Arizona's features. She couldn't remember the last time someone had gone out of their way to get her a gift. It really wasn't the gift as much as the fact that someone was thinking of her...and that that someone was Callie made her giddy.

"Can I open it? Please? Please?" Danny clasped his hand together and dropped to his knees dramatically as he gave his aunt his best puppy dog eyes.

Arizona laughed at her nephew's antics, "If it means that much to you. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Yes!" Danny jumped up and started to drag the box towards the kitchen. "Can you cut the edges and the top?" He knowingly asked. He wasn't allowed to use the good knives yet.

"Please?" Arizona reminded as she followed him in and made her way to their knife drawer.

"Please." He rolled his eyes. He really wanted to open the box. Now was no time for his aunt to get on his case.

"Going a little overboard on the eye rolling tonight bud." Arizona cautioned as she made her way towards the box with a small steak knife. Her nephew looked properly chastised as he mumbled an '_I'm sorry'_.

Arizona barely had time to slit the tape that lined the sides and the top of the box, before Danny was already ripping it open. Her chiding just minutes ago completely forgotten.

"Woah! Look! Look!" Danny excitedly yelled as he lifted up a dress suit, it looked to be his size.

Arizona smiled, "Do you like it?"

Danny nodded, "Can I go try it on?"

"Bud, don't get it dirty. You didn't bathe yet and you had football practice today."

"Awww." His shoulders slumped. "I want to show dad and grandma. It'll just be a minute so you can take one little picture." A slight whine to his voice.

"How about for now you just hold it up in front of you, and after your bath you try it on and I'll take the pics?" She compromised.

"Okay." He begrudgingly agreed. He carelessly threw the suit to the side and continued to rummage through the box.

Arizona shook her head as she grabbed his new suit and hung it up on the knob outside their hall closet door.

"Look! She got me comics...and madarin orange slices...oh, no...nevermind, these say they're for you. Will you share?" He asked already forgetting the comics and the mandarin slices and looking through the other items in the box.

"Will you share your stuff?" She playfully countered as she grabbed the box of fruit cups her nephew had dumped on the floor.

"You don't like comics. I on the other hand like mandarins so…" He shrugged, his attention still drawn to the remaining gifts in the box.

"Yeah, and you'll be reading those books while snacking on water...you _non-sharer_."

He giggled at her statement. His aunt had him pegged because he really wasn't the best at sharing. He continued to search the box, but tossed most things to the side as they seemed to be for his aunt. Once he was done, he picked up his set of new Legos and comics and walked back to the couch.

"Finally." Arizona teasingly mumbled. Danny heard her and let out a chuckle.

The older blonde started to see what was in the box for her. She noticed yet another twelve pack box of madarin slice cups, a gift card to a nearby coffee shop, a small framed black and white picture of an empty park bench in the middle of an open field, a small box of assorted gourmet chocolates, and a fancy, satin gold colored envelope. When she opened it up she found card stock paper inside, autumn leaves designed the edges. Her lips turned up as she began to read the note.

_How long did it take before Danny finally let you get into the box?_

She chuckled at the first line. Although Callie and she had only known each other for a short while, she had noticed that the brunette was very observant and thoughtful. She bit her lip. She didn't know why, but she was giddy about the present and what Callie had to say.

_I hope he liked the Legos, comic books, and the suit. Although, the suit was more for you. I hear there's a fancy dance on Friday at the hospital (being organized by a really hot brunette goddess). If you all attend, I wanted him to look sharp! _

Arizona smiled at Callie's thoughtfulness. She remembered she told the brunette that she didn't want Danny's first suit to be for his dad's funeral. She was thankful that the brunette didn't point that out in the letter, but she knew the meaning behind the gesture and was thankful yet again for how considerate and in tune with her feelings Callie was.

_Okay, so the gift card to the coffee shop. Doctor. Caffeine. Self explanatory. :)_

Arizona let out a small laugh.

_I don't know where this secluded magical park bench you speak of is located, and I know life is pretty hectic right now, so I figured if you ever can't get to it, at least you have the picture. You can just close your eyes and escape there for a few minutes. And if you want to imagine the hot brunette goddess from just across the hall sitting there with you...I'll be there. It's only fair, since you invade my dreams often._

Arizona didn't think her smile could get any wider, but it did.

"You definitely have game, Callie. You definitely have game." Arizona whispered to herself.

_The mandarin slices are because Danny said you liked them better than chocolates? And something about, 'you'd give me yours'? I'm hoping something got lost in translation there, because I have been having very inappropriate thoughts about you, me, and your "fruit cups". _

Arizona chuckled a little louder than she intended, so much so that she covered her own mouth embarrassed at the thunderous slip.

Danny, from where he was perched on the couch with his new toys, raised his eyebrows at the unusual sound that emanated from his usually kept together aunt.

_So, in case he was wrong about the chocolates, I got you some of those too._

Arizona's smile only got bigger.

_Lastly, I know we're neighbors and hopefully starting to be close friends? And I'll be pretty busy at the dance on Friday, but...if I have any free minutes in between songs I was wondering..._

_Roses are red, violets are blue, there's a dance on Friday...and I'd like to take you. _

_I know, I know...I lost cool points with the last line. _

Arizona chuckled uncontrollably. After several minutes of laughing she had to wipe at tears produced from the laughter. She took in a steady breath, anxiously bit her lip, and brought the brunette's letter close to her nose and lips as she closed her eyes. She could smell Callie's unmistakable scent on the letter. It was always a soft, clean, calming fragrance. Her mind wandered to when she would be engulfed in one of Callie's signature hugs. She gathered herself before telling Danny she'd be right back. Her nephew simply nodded as he was now busy building the Lego set Callie bought for him.

Arizona jogged to Callie's and frantically knocked on her door as she shouted the brunette's name.

Callie, who was in her kitchen, tossed down her water bottle on the counter and worriedly ran to open it when she heard her frenzied neighbor.

"Is everything alright? Is it Danny? Oh my God, your brother?" She talked fast and was already hastily slipping on a pair of unlaced sneakers in case she had to run out and help.

"Yes!" The blonde threw her arms around Callie's neck.

The woman blinked a few times before she realized what was happening, her own hands quickly came up to hug Arizona closer to her. The blue and white Nike jogger that had been half held in her hand, half on her foot, fell to the floor.

Callie closed her eyes and silently breathed Arizona in. She always smelled so good.

At no sounds from Callie, Arizona cautiously pulled back to catch sight of her neighbor with her eyes closed. "I got the box...and yes." Arizona worriedly mumbled when the brunette still didn't react.

Callie finally found her bearings and opened her eyes, "You got the box." She repeated the blonde's statement.

"Yes...and I...I would love to uh...hang out with you in between songs this Friday."

"Really?" She timidly replied.

Arizona giggled. Callie was so cute and shy today. At the brunette's own insecurities shining through, Arizona became bolder. Her arms made their way around Callie's neck. Her fingers softly toyed with some loose curls that had escaped the brunette's messy bun, "Maybe we can even dance to a few songs?" She husked.

"O...o...k...kay." Callie swallowed thickly when delicate fingers continued to painstakingly tickle the surface of her skin, goosebumps being left in their wake.

Arizona noticed the brunette's reaction and looked up at her with a playful smirk. Her blue eyes met warm brown ones. She was amused when a nervous laugh escaped Callie. She could feel as the brunette's breaths quickened and hooded brown eyes dropped towards her lips and then back up to meet her gaze. She leaned up to whisper in Callie's ear, "The dance starts at eight, and you know I don't like being late…"

Callie closed her eyes and shuddered as Arizona's breath tickled the edges of her ear.

"Should I expect you around seven thirty?" The blonde husked.

Callie could only nod, eyes still closed.

"Great. It's a date. In between songs." Arizona's voice was perky as she pulled back from the brunette's personal space. Callie opened her eyes at the sudden change.

"And during other things too." Arizona winked at her and then headed back to her own apartment. She knew Callie was more than likely watching her so she made sure to sway her hips as she walked away.

* * *

Callie was in her doorway, in a daze for a few more seconds before the blonde's words could register, "It's a date." She finally found her voice.

"It's a date." She repeated as she stepped inside and closed the front door behind her.

"Oh my God...it's a date." A small smile graced her lips as it started to set in that she had a date with her crush.

"...and it's with Arizona. I mean, in between songs...and during other things...I don't even know what that means, but still...it's a date!" She happily squealed.

"I've got a date..." She sung. "...with Arizona." She dropped low and did a little dance move.

"I've got a date..." She repeated the catchy routine.

"...with Arizona." The celebratory dance continued towards her bedroom.

"I'VE GOT A DATE WITH ARIZONA!" She happily flopped backwards onto her bed and kicked her legs in the air.

She quickly sat up, straightened her sweater, and slowly guided her hands in front of herself to control her breathing and to maintain some sort of decorum.

"I've still got it." She approvingly nodded to herself with a knowing grin.

"Not if Arizona sees you acting like that." A woman's voice cut in on Callie's celebration.

"Aria?!" Callie jumped up scared at the unexpected interruption, "Damn it!"

The woman stood against the frame of Callie's bedroom door with her arms crossed and an amused smile.

"I forgot you were here." Callie let out an exasperated breath.

"Clearly." The older brunette smirked. "But at least '_you still have it'_." She mocked.

"Get out!" Callie threw a pillow at her. Aria expertly blocked it before she headed towards the kitchen laughing.

Callie shook her head and rolled her eyes. She hated being the little sister.

After a few minutes she threw herself back on her mattress, hands tucked under her head. Her mind wandered and a small smile graced her lips yet again, because she had a date on Friday.

"...with Arizona." She quietly whispered to herself.

* * *

"There's a dance tonight." Arizona cautiously mentioned the dance to her brother. Although he hadn't been snapping at her as of late, she didn't know what, or when something could set him off. It had been a few days since Callie had invited her to the dance and she wanted to make sure Tim would be on his best behavior in front of his son.

Tim only nodded, he was engrossed in some detective show.

Arizona let out a worried sigh, "I was thinking about bringing Danny. He...someone gifted him a new suit and he really wants to wear it. He says it would be his first date."

Tim turned his attention towards Arizona. Out of nowhere her eyes glossed over because it was the first time in a really long time that Tim actually looked at her. The Tim she always knew, her big brother Tim. His eyes were soft. No anger.

"A date?" He chuckled.

Arizona giggled, "Yes, he apparently thinks his lesbian aunt's date is somehow his."

"Is she straight?"

"Does it matter?" She shrugged with a bit of arrogance.

A chuckle escaped Tim at the response, "He's eight. He'll learn not to compete with you and the ladies...straight or gay...always a lose-lose for us Robbins men."

She smirked, "Actually, I think he gets his skills from me...and thank God, because your game is weak."

"My game is not weak...you just have to not be in the room is all." Tim smiled, but then it faltered when he saw Arizona's own slip away. He had been horrible to his sister for months.

"Ummm…" Arizona let out a shaky breath. She didn't want to lose this version of her brother. The real Tim. This is the most they'd talked in months. But she knew any incorrect statement and he'd be angry.

"I'm glad he...that he'll get out. School, football, and home only can't be healthy. He needs a distraction." Tim gave her a reassuring smile.

Arizona nodded.

Tim watched as she fidgeted with the metal wristband of her watch. She was nervous. The watch used to be his, but he gifted it to her when he came back home the first time he had been deployed.

"I'll be there too." He announced, which elicited more nervous fidgeting from his sister. He knew she was trying to gauge the situation. See what to do with Danny and him in the same building. "I miss Danny and I...I think it would be good if I see him." His eyes glistened as he swallowed thickly in order to keep his voice in check.

He looked on as she continued to nervously play with the wristband of the watch. A thought quickly flooded his mind to the words that hid just beneath the back plate, '_Time...the greatest gift!'_.

He had gotten it engraved and told her that he would always do his best to come back home, but that we weren't in charge of our time on this earth, so we had to cherish the one we have now.

"Maybe I should start practicing what I preach." His stated, voice thick with regret.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows.

He gave her a rueful smile and pointed to her watch.

Tim's word set in. The etched words behind the metal clasp on her wrist came to mind, with them a flood of memories. She nervously toyed with the band yet again.

"I've been uh…" Tim took in a calming breath. "...seeing a grief counselor. Teddy set it up. He helps me work through everything that's going to happen you know...when I'm not here anymore and stuff."

A wary nod.

"I'm sorry, Battleship." His voice finally broke.

Matching watery blue eyes took each other in.

"I've been such a jerk and...I'm sorry." He admitted, his arms desperately reached out for his little sister. Arizona rushed over to hug him, she let out a choked sob as soon as she was wrapped in his arms.

"You've been doing such a great job with Danny. I can never repay you for that." He lovingly whispered in her ear as he held her tight.

"I...I don't want you to be mad at me. I want you to tell Danny what a great dad, son, and brother I was."

Arizona continued to cry as she nodded against Tim's chest.

"So, can we just take the last like year off of my big brother record?" He teased and Arizona giggled in between sniffles. She pulled back to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered.

He knitted his eyebrows, "For what?"

"We fought that day...and...you got into the accident because of it and…"

Tim shook his head, "Is that what you think? Arizona, we fought that day because I was already having a bad day and I took it out on you. Angela had reached out to me the night before. She wanted to come see Danny. I told her no because she was slurring her words and I just knew she was…" He trailed off with a sigh. "She showed up the next morning, high as a kite and...Danny saw her. He didn't understand why I didn't want him to see his mom."

"I didn't know." Arizona whispered.

"Hey, but even if I wasn't having a bad day, this…" He gestured the length of his body, "...is not your fault. I am a grown man, who was having a bad day, and took it out on the people I love...I'm the only one to blame for my actions."

Arizona nodded as she wiped her tears, "Remind me to thank Teddy for getting you the counselor." She said it teasingly, but Tim could still sense her uneasiness.

Tim chuckled, "I've been an asshole lately, huh?"

"Little bit...yeah." She playfully brought up two fingers and squinted her eyes to show just how "_little"_.

They shared a knowing smile.

"I have rounds." Arizona whispered, not wanting to break up the best moment she's had with her brother in a very long time.

Tim nodded.

"Hey." He called to her before she stepped out.

"Can you bring me a suit for tonight? And some cologne?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Tim chuckled, "There's this hot doctor I'm in to."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona smirked.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll go anywhere...one of us is dying so…" He playfully shrugged.

Arizona's face blanked.

Tim closed his eyes and let out a breath. He opened them again, "Too soon?

Arizona only nodded.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She playfully rolled her eyes and made her way to the door, "I'll uh...I'll bring you the suit." She whispered.

"Thanks." Tim advised, but waited for it...

"I love you." She stated, her back to Tim, just like she always did before leaving his room...only this time…

"I love you too."

Arizona made her way out of Tim's room with something she had never had before when leaving him, a huge smile.

* * *

Arizona fixed the tie of Danny's suit. She smiled at him as she looked him up and down, "You look so handsome."

The vest, the blazer, and his pants, were all blue. The tie was dark gray and his dress shirt was white. His shoes were...

When her eyes trailed down to his feet, Arizona could've sworn an old school record screeched in her head.

He had on no socks...and white sneakers.

"What?" He noticed her face.

"You're not wearing those." She pointed.

"This is the style nowadays, boat shoe sneakers and no socks...it's a thing."

"To develop early foot fungus and odor?"

"Can you not be a doctor today?" His shoulders slumped.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Is daddy going to be there?" He asked as she turned him towards the sink and started to comb his hair. She finally took him for his haircut.

"Yup. He's excited to see you."

He smiled brightly, "And he's dressed like me?"

"Similar, you both have blue suits...except he's not as fashionable as you are and is wearing dress shoes." She teased.

Danny giggled.

"Is he wearing cologne?"

"Yes, I took him some."

"Can I wear cologne?"

"I left the kind your dad uses at the hospital, bud. I actually bought it just for him. I don't have any here. Sorry."

"Can you spray it on me when we get there?"

Arizona nodded as she side slicked his bangs a little, "Now, can you keep yourself clean and unwrinkled till I finish getting ready?"

Danny nodded, "I'll just sit on the couch and watch TV. No wrestling, because I get too aggressive." He chastised himself.

Arizona chuckled as he ran off towards their living room. She stepped out of the hall bath and headed to her own room to get ready for her date with Callie.

* * *

About forty minutes later Arizona stepped out into her living room clasping one of her earrings into place, to find Danny on the couch, with dress shoes on.

"Hey, what happened to your fashion statement?" She pointed to his feet.

"Callie said the sneakers weren't working for her." He mumbled, his attention on some cartoon movie he was watching.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Callie?"

He pointed behind him down the hall to his bathroom.

Arizona crossed her arms, "How did Callie get in when a certain someone is not allowed to open the door on his own?"

He sat up, turned off the TV, and gave his aunt his full attention. He knew that tone coming from her. That tone meant being grounded, "I know her voice aaaannnnndddd…" He gave her a dimpled smile, "I got the chair and made sure to look through the peephole. It was Callie so I let her in." He shrugged.

Arizona let out a frustrated sigh, "No chairs, no knowing voices. You don't open the door alone. Capiche?"

He shamefully nodded.

She finished exchanging the items from her main purse to her clutch for the night when someone came up behind her and placed very cold hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" The person husked.

"Hmmm. That voice, could only be one person...Delila from 315."

"Hey!" Callie playfully protested. Arizona chuckled as she turned in the woman's arms.

"Hi." Arizona whispered.

"Hi." Callie greeted back with a faint smile. Her hands pulled Arizona in by her waist.

"You look really pretty...and you smell nice." Arizona advised. Callie had on black and grey lace, form fitting dress, that really accentuated her breasts. Arizona's eyes lingered a bit longer than they should have over the swell of the woman's breasts. She swallowed thickly as her mind wandered yet again to places it shouldn't. Callie wore her long, dark hair, in loose waves over her shoulders. Arizona's fingers ached to run through it.

"You look really pretty too...and _you_ smell nice." Callie husked over soft pink lips. The blonde was wearing an off the shoulder blue dress that really brought out her eyes. Her hair was freshly straightened and looked like silk.

The women felt eyes on them and they looked over to find a smiling Danny.

"We should uh…" Arizona awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Yeah. Yup." Callie agreed as they nervously pulled apart.

"I changed my shoes." Danny informed Callie as he stuck out his right foot and spun his ankle in a circle to show off his new footwear.

Callie chuckled, "I see that. Very GQ this whole look you have going on." She gestured with an open hand towards him from head to toe.

Arizona smiled. She loved to see the way Callie was with Danny. Her last girlfriend hadn't been as understanding when Danny had to move in. The woman had packed her bags before her nephew had even been brought over by her mother. After that, they talked twice on the phone, and one of the times was when Joanne broke up with her. Not that Callie was her girlfriend or anything, she was just merely making an observation.

"You want to model for us? Out in the hall?" Callie asked as she held up her phone. Danny nodded enthusiastically and headed outside. Callie and Arizona grabbed their bags and followed behind him.

"Okay, grab the bottom corners of your blazer and point your head like this." Callie advised as Danny followed instructions.

"He is really into this." Arizona stated as she took pictures of her adorable nephew.

"Now, take off the blazer and sling it over your shoulder." Callie continued to instruct.

Arizona chuckled, "He is a natural."

Callie looked over at the blonde, "I wonder where he gets it from." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Arizona blushed at the comment as they shared a knowing smile.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital, Callie had to excuse herself since she was in charge of the event. Arizona knew that their date would consist of several interruptions, but she understood and was totally fine with it.

Arizona and Danny went off to Tim's room. He wasn't in there however. The nurse at the desk informed her that Dr. Altman had wheeled him down. Arizona found his cologne and lightly spritz Danny.

"You think Callie will like the smell?" Danny asked as they went back downstairs to join the dance and see if they could spot Tim.

"I don't know bud." Arizona answered distractedly. She was still a little worried about how Tim and Danny's meeting would go tonight.

"Aunt Arizona?" Danny looked up at her curiously as they walked down the long corredor hand in hand.

"Does Callie like girls like you do?"

She hauled their movements briefly and looked at Danny, "Not sure bud."

He nodded, "Well, if she doesn't like all girls...I think she likes you...and that's enough, right?"

She smiled, "You're a very wise young man." She winked at him.

He knowingly smiled back as they resumed their walk towards the dance.

* * *

"DADDY!" Danny yelled and then ran to meet his dad when he saw him clear across the cafeteria. The cafeteria of the hospital had been converted into a ballroom. You wouldn't even know it was the cafeteria, except for the fact that the hospital staff had been advised that due to the dance tonight the main cafeteria area would be closed all day. Staff were to make outside food arrangements, and patients would have access to the secondary cafeteria on the third floor.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Teddy asked as she stepped close to Arizona. Danny long gone from his aunt's side and talking with Tim.

Arizona turned to smile at her friend. It really was beautiful. There were sheer, white curtains draped everywhere. Blue, purple and pink party lights accentuated the soft lighting as they snuck through the drapes. Several round party tables filled the main area. They were decorated in satin white tablecloths. A silver vase centerpiece filled with pink and purple roses adorned the middle of each. The chairs had soft tulle laced into the shapes of bows over their backs. Several serving tables lined the far side of the wall, with chocolate and ice fountains, a drink service table, appetizers. A temporary stage was built to the other side of the room, and a live band played an array of music as guests danced the night away. It really was a lavish event.

"So today Tim treated me like a human being...like the Tim I've always known and loved. A Tim I've missed dearly. Thank you." She bumped Teddy's shoulder, as they continued to take in the party.

Teddy shrugged, "He's got a crush on me...I use it to my advantage."

They briefly looked at each other and shared a knowing smile.

"Thank you none-the-less." Arizona whispered.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Danny asked when he saw the tube sticking from inside his father's suit. It was near his stomach.

"No, we just have to be careful, okay, bud?" Tim pointed out.

Danny was sitting on his lap, Tim in his wheelchair as he really couldn't handle standing or walking for long periods anymore.

Danny nodded as he curiously touched the tube, "Is this okay?"

Tim flinched at the sensation.

"Sorry." Danny quickly apologized.

"It's okay." Tim advised as she ran his fingers through his hair. "You're looking good, partner."

Danny smiled, "Aunt Arizona took me for a haircut today after school. She was running around like a mad woman. She made a big deal about Callie not being late, so she couldn't be late...and she had to take you your stuff and get me ready...she always does it to herself."

Tim chuckled knowing Danny was merely repeating what his sister probably grumbled and muttered about to herself throughout the day.

"How's it staying with Aunt Arizona, she's pretty cool, huh?" Tim asked, his hand continued to caress Danny's face and hair. He wouldn't get to see him much soon. He wanted to remember every freckle, every line, every little detail.

"Yeah. She thinks she's strict, but...she's not."

Tim laughed, "She has a weakness for us Robbins men. She's putty in our hands."

Danny agreed.

"How's school?"

"Straight A's." Danny gave his dad a proud smile.

"I heard we missed a few homework assignments. Something about a new neighbor?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "It was a one time thing. I'm all good now."

"So, who likes the new neighbor more, you...or Aunt Arizona?"

"Definitely Aunt Arizona." Danny's eyes were wide as he bobbed his head up and down.

Tim laughed at his son's antics, "Come here, bud." Tim hugged him tight, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too." Danny tucked his head in the crook of his dad's neck as his little arms held on for dear life.

* * *

"Hey, booger." A voice husked in Callie's ear.

Callie, who had been rearranging some of the horderves on the appetizer table jumped at the unexpected voice in her ear, causing her to drop some of the food on the ground. Someone from the wait staff promptly noticed and ran over to pick up the mess.

"Thank you." Callie thanked the staff member as she dusted off her hands and her dress for crumbs.

"Addison! Really?" She admonished the redhead as she continued to straighten her clothing.

Addison simply laughed at the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked, her eyes nervously darted around the room trying to spot Arizona.

"Your sister called in a best friend favor and told me to come ASAP and help you. So, technically, _you_ beckoned for _me_." She replied as she playfully raised her nose haughtily in the air.

Callie rolled her eyes.

"Where is my best friend by the way?" Addison asked as she looked around for Aria.

"Around here somewhere. We're trying to stay out of each other's way and pretend to not be sisters."

Addison furrowed her eyebrows, "Kind of hard to do...have you looked in a mirror? Ever?" Aria and Callie were exact replicas of each other, Callie was just the '_six years younger and two inches taller'_ version.

"I know. I know. But, she doesn't want to be part of my '_lies'_." Callie advised with an eye roll. Although, she knew that if you play with fire long enough, you're bound to get burned.

Addison furrowed her eyebrows at the 'lies' statement.

"Look, it's a long story. Besides, people only see what they want to see." Callie's eyes continued to scan the room for Arizona.

Addison only nodded. "Aria said you needed me for a medical consult?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah, a guy I know named Tim has issues with his stomach and his small intestine. What do you know about digestive tract organ transplants?"

"Not much, since I'm a Neonatal Surgeon. Unless Tim has a baby in his stomach, I don't think I can be much help."

Callie sighed, "Look I...I know that. But your medical degree has got to be better than my Google one."

Addison chuckled, "I actually bought a mug like that for my mom." She shook her head in amusement. "She's always trying to..."

Callie snapped her fingers in the redhead's face, "Focus."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Fine. Where's his file?"

Callie gave her an uneasy smile.

"Seriously?" Addison bit back.

Callie shrugged.

"You want me to consult on a patient you have absolutely no clue about?"

"I have the gist of what's wrong with him."

"Oh, well...why didn't you say so. The gist. Perfect."

"I know, I'm sorry. I...really need you more for like...the politics behind medical care, experimental studies, things like that."

"Fine. We'll talk about it later, but I'm going to need liquor. Lots of it."

"Should you really be drinking when discussing someone's medical…" Callie trailed off at the look on Addison's face.

"Lots of liquor. Got it." Callie advised. Addison nodded and went off to search for Aria.

Callie blew out an uneasy breath. As she turned to grab herself a drink, she came face to face with Teddy.

"Oh, Teddy. Arizona's friend, right? How you liking the party?"

Teddy tilted her head and spoke no words.

"How much of that did you hear?" Callie worriedly asked. She knew Teddy had heard something, because her face did not look too happy.

"Enough."

Callie nodded.

"Look Callie, Arizona really likes you. And so far, I was getting a good vibe from you, but after what I just heard...I need a really good reason to not run and tell my friend that her new whatever you are is up to no good."

Callie swallowed thickly, "I can't tell you, Teddy."

Teddy started to walk away, her eyes roaming for Arizona.

"Wait, wait, wait." Callie grabbed her arm.

Teddy angrily shook her off and warningly pointed at her.

"Sorry." Callie stuck her hands in the air in a sign of surrender.

"Talk." Teddy crossed her arms.

"I moved into Arizona's building not so long ago. I had a personal issue, that I cannot talk about, happen to me, which allowed for the move. And yes, I have lied to Arizona, but only about four major things, and only because the personal issue that I was...am...going through...prompted it. In my defense, when I told her the first three lies we really didn't even know each other...and those are really more so through omittance than actual lying."

Teddy raised a questioning eyebrow at Callie's statement.

"Not the point right now, Callie." The woman chastised herself as she rung her hands together. Teddy signaled for her to keep going.

"Okay, later...Arizona told me about her brother. I'm not trying to do anything that would hurt Arizona. I...I'm trying to see if I can help keep her brother alive. That's all. I swear."

Teddy's arms loosened across her chest as she eyed Callie up and down.

"Are you going tell Arizona?" Callie worriedly asked.

"I don't know yet."

Callie took in a shaky breath.

Teddy simply walked away.

"Great." Callie muttered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, ABC, Disney, any of their affiliates, characters and/or settings portrayed in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

_**Italics are thoughts/flashbacks/emphasis in a sentence.**_

**PLEASE NOTE THAT TWO CHAPTERS WERE UPDATED SIMULTANEOUSLY TODAY AS THEY WERE TOO LONG TO UPDATE AS ONE, SO PLEASE READ CHAPTER 6 IF YOU HAVEN'T HAD THE CHANCE TO.**

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

"_Are you going tell Arizona?" Callie worriedly asked._

"_I don't know yet."_

_Callie took in a shaky breath._

_Teddy simply walked away._

"_Great." Callie muttered to herself._

* * *

"You know what's not great?"

Callie turned to find a smiling Arizona looking at her. Callie couldn't help but smile back. Arizona's smile was infectious.

"What's that?" Callie asked as her eyes nervously darted around the room.

"That you and I haven't spent any time together on our date tonight." Arizona stepped closer to Callie and grabbed her hand.

"You okay?" She worriedly asked the brunette. Callie seemed a little off at the moment.

"Yeah, just...worried about how tonight's going to turnout." And that wasn't a lie. She wondered if Teddy would be breaking her cover by the end of the night.

"Hey, no matter how much money you raise...it's better than nothing, I'm sure it's going to be an awesome night." Arizona lovingly stated as she pulled Callie's gaze to look straight at her.

Callie simply nodded.

"Hey, come on. It's going to be fine." Arizona urged. Callie finally smiled.

A slow song came on and Arizona flirtily grinned at the brunette, "May I have this dance?" She moved her hand from Callie's only to stick it out again for Callie to take.

"Callie?"

Someone interrupted them. Callie turned around to find the caterer asking her for a brief moment. She turned around and gave Arizona an apologetic smile. The blonde nodded in understanding as Callie headed off.

Arizona sighed at the sight of the beautiful brunette being pulled away.

"May I have this dance?" A small voice asked from behind her. A small smile crept on her lips as she turned around to find her nephew standing there with his hand out to her. She nodded her head granting him silent permission as they walked out to the dance floor together.

"Aunt Arizona?"

"Hmmm?" She asked as he tried to follow her steps. They were on their second song.

"Can I ask Callie to dance?"

She chuckled, "Are you going to dump me for her?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. You're my aunt. I just...I don't want to step on your turf is all."

She guffawed in amusement, "Well, thank you. I suppose one dance won't hurt. But she already thinks you're a charmer and if I have any chance in hell...I'm going to need you to only keep it at two song maximum, okay?"

He nodded, "Only for you."

She pursed her lips, "I am forever in your debt."

* * *

Arizona sat at her table alone fidgeting with her silverware, the centerpiece, the bottom rim of her champagne glass. She was bored. Tim was off with Danny running him around in his wheelchair outside in the hospital's hallway. They were racing against a few of the other patients in wheelchairs, walkers and crutches. Some of the halls were empty, or with very low traffic due to tonight's dance, so Arizona had given them a little liberty to 'misbehave'. Teddy had disappeared early on, and the rest of her table mates were on the dance floor.

"Alright, if you wanna dance...we can." Alex Karev, a fellow doctor, sat down next to her. He was a bit rough around the edges, and so unlike Arizona. He was the grumpiest person you'd ever meet. But he was also the most loyal and caring...in his own Karev way.

She smiled at her friend, "Since you asked so nicely." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled, "Ah...I'm not your type anyways."

"So true." They shared a knowing smile.

"Well?" He asked.

She chuckled, "I'm good. Really." She gave him a grateful smile.

"If you change your mind, I'll be by the bar." He pointed to where he would be before getting up and making his way to the very spot.

"How come you uh...turned him down?" A soft voice whispered behind her. She turned around to find Callie there giving her a sad smile.

"Because I have a date...and even though she's pretty much abandoned me...I didn't want her to feel jealous." She winked at the brunette to let her know she was teasing. She knew before their date that Callie's time would be limited.

"Besides, boys are yucky." Arizona playfully gagged.

Callie chuckled as she sat down and placed a plate that she was hiding behind her back in front of Arizona. It had a huge piece of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream on top of it. Arizona's eyes went wide. She had a weakness for sweets.

"An '_I'm sorry' _offering." She pointed to the cake. "I know I've been a horrible date." Callie advised.

Arizona gave her a tender smile, "You didn't have to. I...I knew what I was getting myself into tonight."

Callie nodded.

"So, can we share or...are we not there yet?" Callie teased as she jutted her head in the direction of the dessert that Arizona was already diving into.

Arizona chuckled, "We can share."

Callie unwrapped a nearby, unused cloth napkin and took out the spoon, "So, boys are yucky, huh." She commented right before the first bite of the chocolatey treat made its way to her mouth.

"Oh yeah." Arizona nodded in agreement as she broke off another piece of the dessert for herself. "Well, except for Danny. He's alright." She teased as she caught Callie's gaze. They shared a knowing smile.

"And girls?" Callie asked.

"What about them?" Arizona asked.

Callie shrugged, "How do you feel about them?"

"I feel for the sake of this conversation and how I feel about the female species in general...we should start calling them women." Came the playful reply.

Callie giggled at the statement, "So, not yucky?"

Arizona shook her head as she caught site of hooded brown eyes, "Definitely not yucky." She husked. Callie swallowed thickly.

"And you?" Arizona was curious to know Callie's feelings on the subject.

"What about me?" Callie whispered, her thumb reached out to wipe some chocolate fudge from the corner of Arizona's mouth. She pulled back and noticed the slight pinkening of Arizona's cheeks, which quickly turned to red when Callie licked the fudge off her thumb.

"Do you uh...what do you think about men and women?" Arizona nervously mumbled. The sexy way Callie licked her finger was permanently burned into her memory, which wasn't a bad thing.

"Some men...are yucky...some aren't." Callie advised with a noncommittal shrug.

"And women?" Arizona squinted her eyes. She knew Callie knew what she wanted to know.

Callie smirked, "Can be assholes."

Arizona shook her head as she and Callie shared a knowing smile.

One woman in particular came to mind for the brunette when she made the statement.

"But some no...like one I know, about five feet four, blonde, very pretty, related to a cutie named Danny, who's currently eating the best chocolate cake ever."

"Is my mom here?" Arizona playfully looked around the room. "Because I'm five feet five...and a quarter. And I've had better cake."

"Ouch." Callie held her hand over her hurt.

"And my apologies for the height thing."

They shared another knowing smile.

"Well, would all five feet five and a quarter of you like to dance with me?" Callie tenderly whispered as she turned her hand palm up on the table for Arizona to take.

"Yes, but first let me finish this cake."

"I thought it wasn't that good." Callie teased. Arizona shrugged as she brought a huge spoonful and sexily took it in her mouth.

Callie leaned over and husked in Arizona's ear, "You know, if I were a 'yucky boy' I'd be really excited about the way you just ate the cake."

Arizona finished swallowing and then slowly pulled back on the spoon making sure to leave no fudge behind. Her tongue expertly darted out and licked off the last bit of fudge. Callie swallowed thickly at the action. It was sexy as hell and she could imagine Arizona's tongue doing that to her in other places. Very special places. Very currently...wet...places.

Arizona caught sight of her date's lustful stare, she leaned over to whisper in the brunette's ear, "Oh, don't worry, the '_assholey woman'_ in you should also be very excited about the way I eat cake."

Callie could only nod as she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She felt Arizona get up and opened her eyes to find the blonde standing in front of her.

"We dancing or what?" Arizona gave her a playful smirk as she stuck out her hand towards Callie.

"Absolutely." Callie took Arizona's hand in her own and allowed the blonde to lead the way to the dance floor. A song was already started, but it was slow and Callie's hands came to rest on Arizona's waist while the blonde's arms rested upon tanned shoulders. They didn't get very far into their dance before another worker was beckoning for Callie.

The brunette let out a frustrated groan as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the blonde's. "I'm sorry."

Arizona's own eyes closed as Callie's forehead made contact with her own. She let out a small giggle at the brunette's clear annoyance. Truth was she was feeling it too. She just wanted one dance with Callie.

"It's okay. I understand. Go." She whispered as she gently passed her hands down Callie's arms.

Callie nodded and walked away, but not before throwing one more apologetic glance back at Arizona. The blonde simply nodded. Letting out a disappointed sigh she walked back to her table. She found Tim there with Danny. Danny was eating chocolate cake.

"She's pretty." Tim commented as he pointed his head towards Callie, who was off towards the other end of the room near the buffet tables talking to several members of the wait staff.

Arizona nodded.

Tim could tell she was a little down, "What's wrong?"

Arizona sighed and looked him in the face. She was still wary of him, his moods, but she saw nothing but concern etched on his features,"Nothing. Just haven't spent as much time with each other as I had hoped."

Truth was, Arizona had hoped that tonight would go different. They finally had the talk about Callie's sexuality and her suspicions of Callie being into women were confirmed. Although, if she's being honest, she knew. Either way, she thought tonight they'd dance and finally kiss...maybe under the stars somewhere, outside, in the hospital's garden or something. She wanted a kiss, just not in front of everyone she worked with, but still...at this point she'd take what she could, because they hadn't had any time to get to know each other tonight. That's another thing, she wanted to get to know more about Callie. She felt like she hardly knew her. The brunette had a way of always changing the subject or evading certain personal questions. She didn't even know the woman's last name. Then there were other times where Callie would let Arizona in. Let her catch a glimpse of what a big hearted and loving person she was...and Arizona wanted to know more of what drove that in Callie.

"Aunt Arizona, Callie had someone send this cake over for me and daddy. No other table has it." The little boy excitedly exclaimed. Arizona smiled at him as she lovingly ran her hands through his hair.

"She still hasn't danced with me." He complained in-between bites.

Arizona turned her head to stare in the brunette's direction, "Join the club bud. Join the club"

Arizona had been eyeing Callie for most of the night. She finally saw the last member of the wait staff get something cleared through Callie and then briskly walk away towards the kitchen. Arizona decided to take her shot. She walked up, barely mumbled a goodbye to Tim and Danny, that were still seated at the table, and headed for her target.

A smile took over Callie's features as she saw a very determined Arizona headed her way, "Hey, I was just going to…"

Arizona grabbed Callie by the hand and led her out of the main ballroom.

"Arizona." Callie chuckled as the petite blonde pulled her along. "What are you doing? And where are we going?"

"Out of sight...out of mind." She mumbled towards the brunette.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" She pulled back and the blonde effectively stopped in her tracks.

"I just...I figured if they didn't see you they wouldn't call you." Arizona sighed as she crossed her arms, not defensively. It was very vulnerable, Callie noticed.

"I'm sorry." Arizona apologized.

Callie simply nodded. She understood her dates frustration.

"Are we allowed to be here?" She worriedly asked as she finally took in her surroundings. They were in a closed off part of the hospital. Piles of bagged concrete mix were stacked up against one of the walls.

"If we don't get caught." Arizona mischievously wagged her eyebrows.

"Arizona. I can't get in trouble...I'm...my family's name..." Callie started to look around in hopes of finding an exit.

The blonde chuckled, "I'm kidding. It's fine." She tenderly reached for the panicked brunette. A mental note about Callie's '_family name'_ was made to question the brunette on her statement later.

"Besides, we're just taking a shortcut." She sought permission from Callie to continue to lead them through the "shortcut". Callie nodded and Arizona continued her route through the hospital's construction zone until they reached an outside garden.

"This is beautiful." Callie whispered as her eyes took in the beautiful array of flowers and outside furniture. There was a small gazebo at the very end to the left, and a park bench off to the right that was slap dab in the middle of several rows of beautiful pink flowers.

"What are these?" Callie asked as she leaned over to smell one.

"They're Mums. They were planted here in late August. I knew they'd have one more bloom in them before winter hit." Arizona quietly advised the last part, more to herself really as she reached out and passed her fingertips along the delicate petals.

"Is this your bench?" Callie pointed to a dark wooden bench wrapped in a metal border.

Arizona nodded and made her way to sit, inviting Callie to join.

"How come no one visits this place?" Callie asked as her eyes continued to take in its surroundings.

"So, about a year ago...the hospital decided to scrap the plans for this garden and build a bigger one on the northside of the hospital. It has fountains and a kids play area, and it really is inviting. I guess...I guess less isn't always better for some people." Arizona quietly stated. She smiled when Calle's chocolate orbs locked in with her own.

"And for you?" Callie whispered.

"I like the quiet. I like being able to think. Hear my thoughts. Cry if I need to without anyone judging me. When I've lost a patient...I feel like I've let so many people down. And...I just need somewhere to grieve for a life. This place does the trick." Arizona shivered slightly so she hugged herself and rubbed her bare arms.

"Are you cold?" Callie worriedly asked.

"A little." Arizona admitted.

"May I?" Callie gestured between them so she could hug Arizona.

The blonde smiled and leaned in.

"Better?" Callie chuckled when she heard Arizona sigh in content.

"Much." Arizona whispered as Callie soothingly ran her hand up and down Arizona's arm, the one that wasn't tucked against Callie's body.

"This is much better than the picture." Callie mused in regards to the picture frame she got for Arizona with the drawing of the empty bench.

"Mmmm...I don't know. Sometimes I can't get out here and I like that now I have the picture to escape with in my mind. Besides, now that I've shared it with you...I feel like coming here alone won't be the same. And, I think they're going to tear it down once they add the additional ward on this side."

Callie gently ran her fingers through Arizona's soft locks, "Thank you for inviting me then."

"You're welcome." Arizona whispered as she looked up to peer at Callie. They shared a knowing smile. Arizona's eyes dropped to Callie's lips and then back to brown orbs. She swallowed thickly as the brunette seemed to be inching her way closer.

"Damn it!" Arizona cursed when her pager went off. Callie had awkwardly lept back when it did.

"Nine one one to the pit. Can you believe that. I'm sorry. Do you think you'll be able to get yourself back?" Arizona was already up and dropping her pager back into her clutch.

Callie simply nodded.

Arizona hesitated slightly. She wanted to kiss the woman so badly, but she didn't want it to be in a haste. She simply shook her head at her own wayward thoughts and then ran off to the pit while waving bye to Callie.

After their interrupted almost kiss, Calie made her way back towards the party. It was actually going to end pretty soon and she needed to make an appearance, announce how much money they had raised, and start organizing to clean up for the night.

As Callie hunched over and caught a glimpse of herself in an overhead security mirror down one of the hospital's corridors, she straightened her dress and readjusted her hair before going on about her night.

* * *

"Uh, Bailey...have you seen Danny and Tim?" Two hours later a very tired looking Arizona walked back into the charity event and asked her fellow colleague.

Bailey nodded and pointed towards the back of the room.

"Thanks." Arizona murmured as she made her way to where Tim sat in his wheelchair with a very heavy, very asleep Danny in his arms.

"When did he give out?" Arizona whispered as she neared Tim.

He looked up and smiled at his sister, "Probably when you and Callie were getting it on in one of the on call rooms."

Her eyes went wide, "Timothy! It's not like that. I was paged to the ER."

He let out a little laugh, "Sorry. I know. You really like her, huh?"

She looked back towards the beautiful brunette that was currently talking to the band, "Yeah."

"Can you help me out? He's getting heavy and he's starting to lean on my tube."

"Oh, sorry." Arizona quickly turned back towards Tim and took Danny from him. She struggled for a moment as she adjusted the very heavy, very lanky eight year old in her arms. He protested slightly at the shift, but quickly slumped his head against the crook of his aunt's neck.

"I uh…" She looked around for Teddy to see if she could help Tim get back to his room.

"She said she had something to do, but she should be back any minute. It's been awhile." Tim knowingly told Arizona.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows, "Was she on call too?"

Tim shrugged.

"You'll be okay? I can lay him down in one of the on call rooms and come back for you."

"Nah, Teddy should be back. If not, I know any of the nurses will be more than happy to take me back to my room."

Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Hey Battleship?"

"Hmmm?" Arizona hummed as she once again lifted Danny up a little higher.

"Can you and mom start bringing Danny by on the weekends, or...whenever...I just...I want to see him."

"Of course. He's going to really like that." Arizona beamed.

Tim nodded.

Before they continued their talk, Teddy joined them.

"Hey, where were you?" Arizona asked with curiosity.

"Oh, something came up. Nothing big." She didn't look Arizona in the eye when she spoke. Arizona knitted her eyebrows at the strange behavior.

"Ready?" Teddy asked Tim. He nodded and they said their goodbyes to Arizona.

Once Teddy and Tim were out of sight, Arizona caught Callie's attention. She motioned her head to the exit letting Callie know that she was going to take her very heavy, sleepy nephew home. The brunette quickly jogged towards her.

"Want help?" She offered.

Arizona shook her head, "No, I know you have a lot of cleaning up to do. I got it. It's a five minute walk across the street. Karev told me he'd walk with me." She pointed her head towards her colleague.

Callie nodded.

"So, we didn't meet the whole goal." Arizona gave Callie an apologetic smile. She heard when the brunette had made the announcement.

Callie sighed, "No, but...something is something, plus, the charity I work for said they'd match the funds so...I think it'll be alright."

"You did a good thing tonight, Callie. I know you won't say it, but I'm sure your boss wouldn't have even cared about this hospital had you not pitched the idea to them. Thanks for that."

Callie let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yo Robbins, lets go." Alex Karev yelled for her.

"That's my walking buddy." Arizona rolled her eyes.

Callie smiled, "Bye."

"Bye." Arizona playfully wrinkled her nose before she headed off with Karev. As soon as she reached the grumpy man she handed Danny to him.

Callie watched till Arizona was out of sight, then she walked towards the tables to start helping the staff clean up.

An hour later, a large file dropped with a loud thud on the table Callie was currently dismantling. Her head popped up to see who had been the one to drop it off. She swallowed thickly when she saw Teddy.

The blonde had settled Tim in for the night, then went back to her office to pick up what she had been working on earlier that night, then headed to the cafeteria to find Callie before going home.

"It's Tim's medical file. Your friend should be able to have better answers this way."

"Thank you." Callie cautiously reached for the file. "Does this mean you're not going to tell?"

"I'm a pretty good judge of character. I've decided I still like you, but I love Arizona and her family very much."

"I understand." Callie nodded.

"Good." Teddy stated as she walked away. She turned around and hesitated for a few moments, "If you uh...need any extra help...I'm a doctor too. My number is in the file." She shrugged.

Callie smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Teddy let out a shaky breath, "You too."

* * *

_**So, Danny was upset when I laid him down because he said he never got that dance with you. - Arizona**_

Callie was in bed in her pajamas, when she smiled at the text that came in.

* * *

Arizona's head was heavy as her eyes slowly drooped closed. She was tired and sleepy, but shook herself out of it and once again tapped her phone to see if she had any new text messages from a certain brunette. She didn't have much time to dwell on the fact that she had none when a slight knock at her door caught her attention.

She got up and looked through the peephole. No longer sleepy when she caught sight of the person on the other side she quickly opened it with a bright smile.

Callie smiled too, "You're awake?"

Arizona giggled.

"Can I borrow you and Danny for a few?" The brunette worriedly bit her lip.

Arizona looked at her wristwatch, it was almost one in the morning. Danny was sure to be a grouch, but...she decided she really wanted to appease the brunette. She headed towards her nephew's room.

"Danny." She whispered in his ear as she nuzzled his nose and gently shook him awake.

"Mmmm." The little boy groaned.

"Callie's here. She wants to see us for a minute."

"Callie?" He questioned as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah bud. Want to see her real quick?"

"Uh huh." He advised as he sat up in bed, his bed head causing Arizona to chuckle.

"Come on, bud." She helped him out of bed and into his slippers. Within a few minutes they met Callie in their living room. The blonde put on her own slippers.

"Where to?" She asked as she rubbed her arms.

"Put these on." Callie advised as she grabbed their jackets and helped Danny to put his on over his pajamas while Arizona managed her own.

* * *

Callie led them upstairs to the rooftop. As soon as the metal access door swung open, Arizona and Danny let out matching gasps of excitement.

"Callie! How'd you do this?!" The no longer sleepy little boy yelled as he ran around touching all the pretty lights. They looked like the once from the party tonight.

Callie shrugged as she placed her phone down a top of a small table she had also set up with a tablecloth, tulle covered chairs, down to the centerpiece, just like the ones at the hospital earlier tonight.

Arizona watched as she fumbled with her phone for a few moments until a soft song filled the air.

"May I have this dance, sir?" She playfully bowed towards Danny. He chuckled and made his way to her. She grabbed both of his hands and led him atop of her own slipper clad feet. They danced to about two songs, the second song, Danny was visibly nodding off. She grabbed him and led him to a bench in the corner of the roof. There was a fluffy comforter on it and a pillow. She eased him down and covered him with a fuzzy blanket.

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows, "Is that…?" She pointed to the bench that looked a lot like the one at the hospital.

Callie gave her a guilty smile, "I may have stolen it temporarily, but it was for a good cause."

"Is that what you'll tell the cops?" Arizona whispered as she reached out for Callie's hands and brought them to her waist.

"You would call the cops on me? I think the bench is over five hundred dollars...that's a felony. And again, I just borrowed it. Besides, I plan to have it back by Monday. There's a really pretty doctor that might need it."

"Well, then maybe I can let it slide this time...on one condition."

"What's that?" Callie whispered.

"Well, you puuuh llleeaase dance with me. I mean, tonight's barista and my eight year old nephew got more attention than I did...and I looked hot!"

Callie chuckled, "You did look very hot." She agreed as she brought Arizona in closer. Another slow song started on Callie's phone and the women moved slowly to it as Arizona's hands came up to rest around Callie's neck. They shared a knowing smile.

"You know I...I wanted to kiss you earlier tonight." The brunette admitted.

"Oh, I know." Arizona replied with teasing smugness.

Callie laughed, "You know, I've decided that I am going to like you despite your lack of humility."

Arizona giggled.

The song stopped and so did their movements. As they stared at each other. Arizona let out a nervous chuckle as she brushed her hair away from her face. It was getting colder in Seattle, and windier. She let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" Callie tenderly asked as she tucked a few wisps of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

"I just...never mind. It's silly." She dropped her gaze.

"What?" Callie tucked a finger under the woman's chin. Intense blue eyes stared back at her.

"I wanted our first kiss to be romantic...perfect."

"What did you picture?" Callie gently asked.

"Like, in the garden at work. Under the stars, flowers nearby, with our sexy outfits on and...we would just lean into each other and it...it would be perfect." Arizona shook her head at how silly she was being. She was a grown woman.

"I think…" Callie tapered off as she brought both of her hands up to Arizona's cheeks, her thumbs soothingly ran across them back and forth as her eyes dropped to the blonde's soft lips, "Whether we are under the stars…" She pointed up. "...or in a dirty bar bathroom…" She met Arizona's hooded gaze. "In hot sexy outfits…" She looked down momentarily at their pretty boring looking pajamas, "...or the most _un_sexiest pajamas ever known to man…"

Arizona giggled. Their eyes met yet again.

"It'll still be perfect." Callie whispered as her lips inched closer to Arizona's. "Because it'll be our first…" She husked over Arizona's pink buds, "...and first kisses are always..."

Arizona cleared the distance between them and the last word Callie was about to say got caught in her throat as their lips finally met. Blue and brown eyes closed at the touch, as their hands found their way into each other's locks. A few desperate whimpers escaped them.

It didn't last long, the kiss. It was soft, it was sweet, and Arizona felt their lips had separated just as quickly as they had connected, but it was…

"...perfect." Arizona got out, eyes still closed as her forehead leaned against Callie's.

"Finally."

Both women chuckled, eyes still closed, as the sound of Danny's teasing statement reached their ears. They turned their heads to find the little boy staring at them with a mischievous grin.


End file.
